High School Nomad
by SBurgundy
Summary: [Working on a rewrite] Rachel's cousin moves to Lima, Ohio to try and get away from her rough life at her previous home and have a fresh start. Sam/OC/Puck
1. Stroke The Keys

**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters and I do not own any of the songs featured in this story :)**

"Star!"

The brunette smiled as she stepped out of the car and saw her beaming cousin running out toward her from the house she would be taking new residency in. She grinned back at the girl, hugging her as she was in arm's length, "Hey Rachel."

"I'm so glad you're here!" Rachel pulled away as she went to her father, helping unload the bags. Star helped out, considering it was her baggage, and walked into the two-story house.

'Really, cause I'm not.' Star thought, but continued to follow her cousin into her bedroom.

"Here it is!" Rachel announced as she opened the door revealing a fully furnished bedroom. "And look! Daddys bought you a keyboard!"

Star looked at her confused; Rachel spoke quickly, "A house warming gift. Welcoming you to the unfortunately tedious Lima, Ohio."

"Now Rachel, living here isn't that tedious." Rachel's fathers both emerged into the doorframe, beaming as happily as Rachel was. "It gets better with time."

"If by better you mean more increasingly dreadful, then sure." Rachel joked, but under her breath Star could hear her whisper, "I can't wait to get out of here."

Star's uncle walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I do hope you feel at home here. We're really sorry if these accommodations upset you." The same warm eyes that her mother had looked down upon her.

"These 'accommodations' are perfect." She lied, "My mom wanted me here, and it feels like home already." That last part was half a lie.

He nodded and began to depart before adding to both the girls, "We'll be gone for a few hours with errands and such. Rachel, you'll be here won't you?"

Rachel thought for a second, but nodded, and with that they left.

Star turned away, beginning to unpack her things and put them in their various places. Rachel raced to the window which overlooked the front yard. She seemed to be satisfied with what she saw and headed towards the door. "Oh, Star! I'll be gone for a bit, I have to meet Finn somewhere."

"Finn?" Star asked, not really interested but surprised.

"Yes, Finn. He's my boyfriend. Promise you won't tell my dads that I left you. They'll be quite disappointed in me for leaving you alone." She had a look on her face that was genuinely sorry.

"Its fine Rach, go ahead." Star continued to unpack as she spoke to her worried cousin.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Rachel added before running down stairs and leaving the house.

In a matter of 30 minutes, Star was pretty much done unpacking. Not only had she hung her clothes up and put her bedspread where it need be, but she posted her posters up on the unbearably white walls. She reached into her last suitcase and pulled out the first thing on top of everything. There were two people smiling up at her, along with a child in the middle who was being carried by them. Her parents. Her mother was gorgeous; she had thick curly brown hair, warm hazel eyes that were often green and a fit body for a mother. Her father had a head of thick black hair that sometimes made him look like John Travolta from Grease; he had striking brown eyes and a smile that brightened her day when she was younger. And then there was her, her fair skin made her dark brown wavy hair stand out, along with her light brown eyes. She was missing her two front teeth at the time, but her high cheekbones always highlighted her smile. They looked so happy, and they were. Until she turned 12.

She set the photo on the nightstand next to her twin bed and casually walked towards her new keyboard. Star hadn't practiced on the keyboard in a long while, but she knew it well enough for it to come back to her. She turned it on and began stroking the keys, playing notes that fit her mood. She then began playing a song that had been stuck in her head since she was twelve. It seemed to have been the soundtrack of her life.

_[Song is Family Portrait by Pink, you can pull it up on youtube for a more 'realistic experience'_]

Ohh ohh ohh ohh

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah

Mama please stop cryin'

I can't stand the sound

Your pain is painful

And it's tearin' me down

I hear glasses breakin'

As I sit up in my bed

I told Dad you didn't mean

Those nasty things you said

You fight about money

'Bout me and my brother

And this I come home to

This is my shelter

It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III

Never knowin' what love could be

You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me

Like it has done my family

Can we work it out?

Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

Mommy, I'll do anything

Can we work it out?

Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

Daddy, please don't leave

Daddy please stop yelling

I can't stand the sound

Make Mama stop cryin'

'Cause I need you around

My mama, she loves you

No matter what she says is true

I know that she hurts you

But remember I love you too

I ran away today

Ran from the noise, ran away

Don't wanna go back to that place

But don't have no choice, no way

It ain't easy growin' up in World War III

Never knowin' what love could be

That I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me

Like it did my family

Can we work it out?

Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

Mommy, I'll do anything

Can we work it out?

Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

Daddy, please don't leave

In our family portrait

We look pretty happy

Let's play pretend

Let's act like it comes naturally

I don't wanna have to split the holidays

I don't want two addresses

I don't want a stepbrother anyways

And I don't want my Mom to

Have to change her last name!

In our family portrait

We look pretty happy

We look pretty normal

Let's go back to that

In our family portrait

We look pretty happy

Let's play pretend

Oh let's go back oh lets go back to that

In our family portrait

We look pretty happy

We look pretty normal

Lets go back to that

Ohh oh ohh

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy turn around please

Remember that the night you left

You took my shining star

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Don't leave us here alone

Mama'll be nicer

I'll be so much better

I'll do everything right

I'll be your little girl forever

I'll go to sleep at night

Ohh ho ohh ho

Ohh ho ohh ho

Star ended the song, still looking down at the keyboard. She felt tears forming in her eyes and quickly rubbed them before they could fall. At that moment as she looked up she saw them. Rachel and this tall guy, standing in her doorframe. Rachel's face was a mixture of awe and sadness. She ran up to her cousin and hugged her.

"Oh Estelle. I'm so sorry." Rachel said, her voice cracking a bit.

Star was so surprised, she didn't even correct her cousin for calling her by her full name. She just patted Rachel's back; she wasn't going to let herself cry, not anymore.

Rachel finally pulled away, whipping a stray tear from her cheek. Everyone stayed silent for a while.

Star finally spoke up, "What're you doing here? I thought you left."

Rachel nodded, regaining herself, "I did. We came back; I wanted you to meet Finn." Rachel nudged her head to the tall boy who was still standing in the doorframe awkwardly.

Star melancholy raised a hand to him and he waved back.

"We heard music and came up here to find you singing." Star nodded uneasily.

Star coughed and quickly turned off the keyboard before standing up. She walked towards Rachel's boyfriend and held out her hand, "I'm Estelle Wayland, but please call me Star." The boy looked slightly startled but shook her hand, "I'm Finn Hudson."

Star nodded before ambling towards her bed and sitting on it, "Sorry you two for the awkward slash emotional situation. Next time I'll close the door."

Rachel shook her head as she stood up and strode towards Finn, "No, no. It was not awkward. Emotional, maybe, but not awkward."

"You're really good at singing." Finn added, finally taking his hands out of his pockets, which to Star showed he wasn't as shy anymore.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Star smiled sheepishly.

Finn whispered something to Rachel, he kept nodding and she looked convinced. Rachel finally spoke, "You should join glee!"

"Glee?" Star looked at her befuddled, "What's that exactly?"

"Show choir." Finn spoke, "It's a club at McKinley High that we're in."

Rachel nodded her head eagerly, "You would make a great addition! Please consider it,"

"Yeah, we need new member for nationals." Finn added.

Star shrugged, "I'll think about it."

Rachel clapped excitedly and Finn grinned, "Awesome, I'll let Mr. Schue know."

Rachel ahem-ed, "I'll tell him, she's my kin after all." She then turned to her cousin, "Come up with a song to audition with." And with that, they both walked out the room, closing the door behind them.

Star just fell back on her bed and lay down. She gazed up at the blank ceiling, thinking of the many songs she knew. She then glanced at the foot of her bed, seeing her guitar case.

"What to do, what to do…"

**A/N: Jsyk, before I feature a song I'll put the song title and artist so you can look it up on youtube and listen to it as you read to make it seem more 'realistic' as I have said x] I'll probably give you a link or something for you to know how it would sound.**


	2. Second Chances

The next morning, Monday, Star woke up slightly confused.

She glanced around at her unfamiliar surroundings then realized she wasn't home anymore. Star threw her zebra print blanket off her body and jumped off the twin bed, making her way towards the small window in her new bedroom.

She peeked through the blinds and Lima, Ohio peeked back. She sighed and went to begin her morning routine. Today was her first day at her new high school, the one her cousin goes to, William McKinley High.

As she straightened her hair, she laughed at how the bottom of her brown hair was still a bright red color. "Hope that's not dress code." She said aloud.

"What about dress code?" Rachel had walked in, surprising Star a bit.

"Oh, nothing." Star turned her straightener off. Rachel walked closer to her cousin, glancing at Star's hair.

"Wow." Rachel reached her hand towards the red hair, "I didn't even notice it yesterday."

Star shrugged, and she looked at her cousin, "My hair was in a low pony, so it's understandable."

She nodded, "Well anyway, my dad's got your schedule set up to where it's just like mine" Rachel said excitedly, but her 'happy' face died, "…so I'll be able to show you around our spurious school and hopefully have a decent first day."

"You think it's going to be that bad?" Star asked, suddenly anxious.

Rachel ambled towards the door, "You see, my peers aren't exactly…pleasant."

Star smiled, "I'm sure it'll be fine." She said this mainly for reassurance for herself.

Rachel nodded, "Well then, let's get going!"

Ten minutes later, they arrived at William McKinley High, which Star knew where they were considering the bold lettering on the building; it looked like a normal school. High schoolers were making their way in.

As they stepped out of the car, Rachel quickly fixed her plaid skirt and straightened up and smiled, "Ready?" Star nodded, silently laughing at her eager cousin but walked beside her into the building.

"We have to stop at Principal Figgins office to get your schedule." Star again nodded.

Rachel quickly opened the door and they were greeted by the loud bustling of students in the halls. Swarms of red and white colors were mixed in with the student body. Jocks were wearing their letterman's, which was understandable, but the cheerleaders were actually walking around in their uniforms.

"Is there a pep rally today or what?" Star quietly asked her cousin, her stares accidently catching the eye of a few snobbish cheerleaders.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked confused, but she was quickly interrupted by a boy who emerged in front of the two girls. He had a huge afro and thick glasses. Star instantly thought of a Family Guy character and let out a small laugh.

Rachel rolled her eyes and the boy pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of them both.

"Seriously Jacob, can you not be creepy before 8 in the morning!" She began to pull Star around the odd guy but he stepped in front of them again.

"My blog wants to know more about the beautiful Rachel Berry's new cousin." He said in his nasally voice as he snapped yet another picture of Star. "Will you be joining the shunned glee club, Estelle Wayland? Or are you going to try for a more popular organization, such as the Cheerios? And what are the real reasons you're transferring so late from the first day of school?"

Star glared at the boy and snapped at him, "That's none of your business." She shoved him out of the way and walked on. Rachel was stunned but quickly caught up with her.

"Are you okay, Star?" Star nodded, "Don't let people like Jacob Ben Israel get to you. He's just one of the many obnoxious pupils apart of this school."

"Who was that kid? Some nerd who runs the 'school newspaper'?" Star was still upset, but calmed herself.

Rachel shook her head, "He has a gossip blog that's actually very popular amongst the student body. He also unfortunately has an obsessive crush on me. So he's pretty much a creep."

Star nodded, Rachel took a turn, passing by the guidance counselor's office, "Definitely a creep, he knew my name. And what the hell is 'the Cheerios', some cereal club?"

Rachel laughed, "Well unlike the popular breakfast meal, the Cheerios are none other than cheerleaders. Sure they're popular, but they're lead by the hostile Sue Sylvester, who by the way hates the glee club. Scratch that, she hates everyone."

Star breathed out a laugh and walked with Rachel into the principal's office they finally managed to get to. Principal Figggins, a short, dark man whose hair was receding smiled from his desk. "This must be our new student." He held out a manila folder, "Here's your schedule Miss Wayland. Hope you have a nice day."

"Thank you." Star said politely, grabbing the folder and walking out with her cousin.

Rachel grabbed the folder and looked through the schedule, her eyebrows began to furrow and her mouth slowly dropped. "What? No! Your schedule is nothing like mine! They messed it all up!"

Star shrugged, "its fine Rach, and I'll find my way without my amazing cousin beside me."

Rachel laughed and handed the schedule back to her, "I hope so." At that moment the bell rang. "Oh gosh, already time for class. Okay your first class is just down this hall and to the left!" She said as she walked down the first hallway, "Mr. Schuster, Spanish! You shouldn't miss it." Rachel finished as she waved goodbye.

Star nodded and quickly turned around as her cousin disappeared into a crowd of students.

UMPH

She bumped into a hard body, almost knocking her to the ground. The person steadied her, grabbing Star's shoulders.

"Wow. I am so sorry. I didn't see you there."

Star looked up at the source of the voice and was taken aback by the gorgeous blonde boy in front of her. He was much taller than her, and she noticed his lips automatically. She then looked into his eyes which were an amazing shade of green/hazel. Star couldn't help but smile, though she knew she wasn't blushing. Star never blushed.

"Yeah, it's my bad. I wasn't paying attention." She admitted, he slowly took his hands off of her, though his touch still lingered on her skin.

He smiled, "You're new aren't you?"

Star shrugged, "It's that obvious?"

He chuckled, "No, I just transferred here a few days ago. You have the same folder I did." She glanced down at the folder clutched in her hands.

"Well good, I have someone I can relate to. So tell me, is this school as bad as I hear it to be?"

He continued to smile, "Isn't high school in general pretty bad?"

She laughed, "Good point." The minute bell rang, "Oh, well I'll see you later…"

"Sam." He said as he began to walk the opposite way of her, "Sam Evans."

She pointed to herself, "Star Wayland."

It took her a minute, but fortunately, she didn't miss the class. Star sat down awkwardly in a desk in the middle of the class. No one paid any attention to her; thankfully, they were too absorbed into their own conversations. Everyone except for this one guy sitting beside her, who was exceedingly handsome, that kept staring at her.

The teacher, Mr. Schuster, got everyone's attention. "Buenas dias muchachos! Tenemos una estudiante nueva." The whole class stared at him blankly. Star smirked; she knew exactly what he said.

Mr. Schuster shook his head, "A new student, everyone, we have a new student!" He held both arms out towards Star, who suddenly felt self-conscious as everyone began staring, "Estelle Wayland. Welcome to McKinley High."

She felt everyone stare at her as if she were a freak, everyone (again) except the boy next to her who just sneered. "Thanks, but I go by Star. Estelle is just too much."

"How do you get Star from the name Estelle?" The guy next to her who kept looking at her blurted out. She glanced at him, trying not to meet his eyes, but she noticed him looking her up and down.

Star looked back to the front of the room towards the teacher and simply said, "Estrella." With a full Hispanic accent that she didn't enjoy using.

"What does that mean?"

Mr. Schuster spoke up, "Estrella means star, Puck. You should pay more attention in class. You should **all** pay more attention in class." Before quickly nodding to Star, he turned around, facing the white board and began writing todays lessons.

Everyone went back to talking amongst each other, Star began to tune them out until someone 'psst' her. She grudgingly glimpsed beside her and the same guy was smirking at her.

"Hey Star, I don't get it, were your parents hippies or Mexicans?" He joked. Star just rolled her eyes.

"It took you that long to come up with_ that_."

He continued to smirk and shrugged, "What can I say, I'm pretty awesome like that."

Star shook her head and leaned over towards the guy, "Who are you anyway!"

He cocked his brow and continued that cocky smirk of his, "Noah Puckerman. But you my Star can call me Puck."

"How do you get Puck from Noah?" she mocked childishly as she sat back in her seat.

He smiled, an actual full smile which made Star's stomach flip, "It's actually Spanish for super sexy because soy muy caliente."

Star laughed, "You know that doesn't mean hot right?"

Puck was taken aback, "Yeah it does."

She shook her head, smiling, "Nope, it means horny."

He leaned closer to her, "If we get to know each other better, I could be that too." Star rolled her eyes.

"You're a pig."

Puck shrugged his shoulders, "You know you want a piece of this bacon." Star couldn't help but burst out laughing, Puck laughed along with her.

"Would you like to share something with us Star, Puck?" Mr. Schuster frowned at the two, the class's attention turned to them.

Puck shook his head, "We're good Mr. Shue." Mr. Schuster nodded before sitting at his desk. Puck winked at Star which she rolled her eyes at.

The dismissal bell rang and everyone quickly got up and left the room. Puck lingered by Star as she exited the room.

"What do you want Puck?"

He smirked at her, his eyes seemed to be everywhere but looking in hers, "I want to get to know you better. How about you and me, after school, at Breadstix?"

Star rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No thanks kid," Star quickly glanced around the halls, searching for Rachel, when she spotted her cousin she retreated from Puck, "I'm good."

As she made her way towards Rachel, she noticed Sam by a locker. She couldn't help but smile as she passed by him.

"Star! How was class?" Rachel quickly asked once she noticed Star.

Star shrugged, "It was interesting."

"Well I'm glad you got to meet Mr. Schue, he's in authority for the glee club. And after school, I'm going to need you to meet in the room across for your Spanish class. It's our rehearsal room." Star nodded, "Are you ready to audition?"

Star nodded, she was as ready as she'll ever be. "Yes, but I'm going to need the keys to your car to get my guitar."

Star was sitting awkwardly on a stool in front of the small glee club. She wasn't nervous when she walked in with her guitar, but once she took a look at the members, her stomach did a 360. Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans were amongst the members, they were both smiling at her but this just did not make her feel any better.

On Mr. Schue's cue, she began to strum her guitar. [_Song is Second Chance by Shinedown]_

"My eyes are open wide and by the way, I made it through the day. I watch the world outside, by the way I'm leaving out today." Star glanced up, Rachel gave her a thumbs up which made her smile.

"I just saw Halley's Comet she waved, said "why you always running in place?" Even the man in the moon disappeared, somewhere in the stratosphere.

"Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can to make them realize this is my life. I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance." Star felt herself tear up but she looked up to everyone to keep herself from crying.

"Please don't cry one tear for me, I'm not afraid of what I have to say. This is my one and only voice, so listen close. It's only for today. I just saw Halley's Comet shooting. Said "why you always running in place?" Even the man in the moon disappeared somewhere in the stratosphere." Rachel stood up and walked next to her, singing the chorus with Star.

"Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can to make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying sometimes goodbye is a second chance." Star stood up from her stool and played the chords, putting her whole heart into the performance.

"Here is my chance. This is my chance."

Everyone joined in on the chorus which made Star smiled, "Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can to make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.

"Sometimes goodbye is a second chance." As Star ended the song, she felt Rachel put her arms around her as the room applauded. Star smiled.

Mr. Schuster stood up as the applause died down, "That was amazing. I'm sure we all can agree." Most of the glee members behind him nodded quickly, "Welcome to glee club!"

**A/N: So yes I know this isn't very original, but I'm trying. Let me know what you would like to see in this story or what you think of the character or plot and yeah! I also have an account on mibba and quizilla if you want to check me out there, I'm ilysmilemtz :) Review please!**


	3. Distractions

**Sorry for the late updates and stuff, school stuff is starting for me so my summer if pretty much cut short, but because I'm working on other stories I understand if it seems like theres a lack of updates. But I will update as much as I can. Don't give up on me :)**

KNOCK KNOCK

Star glanced up from her bed; her homework was laid out in front of her as she attempted to do it. She stopped, nonchalantly putting the pencil behind her ear and locking eyes with Rachel.

Rachel appeared to be nervous. She strolled in and made her way to sit next to her cousin on the bed. "Can we talk?" she asked.

Stars eyebrows went up in surprise, but she nodded as she sat up straighter.

"Let me start off by saying I know the circumstance of why you are here. I'm just not sure I have the whole story though."

Star shook her head, "I'm sure you have the whole story Rach, there's not much to tell."

Rachel's eyes looked sad as she glanced upon her cousin, "You have to tell someone. You can't keep everything bottled up Estelle." Star gave her a stern look, "Star" Rachel corrected herself.

She nodded, glancing down, her hands becoming much more interesting, "I know what you mean. It's just, I don't want anyone's pity when they hear my 'sob story'. It's in the past. I want to keep it there."

Rachel nodded but hesitantly spoke, "It's obvious from the music you sing that you need to tell someone." Star stared up at her in surprise. "I'm your cousin Star. You can tell me anything."

Star nodded, she glanced around her room, and her eyes fell on the picture of her family. "You must already know that my father died when I was 12. A car accident, a hit and run." Rachel nodded though Star didn't see, "It broke my mothers' heart. After the funeral, she picked up the bad habit that everyone had hoped she'd leave behind. At first she tried to hide it from me. She'd only drink at night, in her room; she'd even go as far as to hide the bottles when she'd throw them away. But after a while, she didn't hide it anymore. She made daily trips to the liquor store and even went to bars on school nights. I barely saw her, but I saw the bottles she left behind."

Rachel reached a hand towards her unfortunate cousin, "I'm so sorry."

Star spoke quickly causing Rachel to retreat, "Don't be. If the whole 'situation' had stopped at that I could've handled it. But it didn't. It just got worse."

"What happened?" Rachel asked. Star just shook her head, she wouldn't tell her. Star couldn't handle bringing back the awful memories.

"She had friends over, to do drugs or whatever stupid stuff was going on in their crazy minds. I just saw needles. I tried to stay away from home as long as I could but…" Star fiddled with her hands nervously, she couldn't say the rest. "One day, my teacher noticed how 'depressed' I looked. She told the counselor, the counselor told the principal, the principal told CPS and it goes on from there. They got me to spill everything" Star lied, "But anyway, all that led me here."

Rachel peered at her, confused, "There's got to be more than what you're telling me…"

"There isn't." Star snapped, but quickly caught herself and lowered her voice, "I think about everything that happened to me and think… others had it worse. What happened to me isn't as bad as what could've happened. I should be grateful that I didn't have a lifetime of misfortune." Star paused, staring Rachel directly in the eyes, "Just as I said, well sang, yesterday. All I want is a second chance. A chance for me to try and be happy again and to accomplish the goals I have." Star smiled, "Just a second chance to start over and possibly a distraction."

The next day, they were 20 minutes away from Spanish class ending and Star was halfway into falling asleep on her desk. She had been thinking about her conversation with Rachel all night. Just as she had hoped wouldn't happen, it brought back horrible memories in her dreams.

Surprising herself, she was sad that Puck wasn't in class that day. He would've probably taken all the bad thoughts off her mind.

'Distraction.' Star thought, just as the dismissal bell rang and she stalked off into the crowded halls. She got slightly distracted when she turned into the next hall and saw Sam. There was something about him that attracted her, and she wasn't usually into blondes. That's when the cold, sticky sensation smacked her straight in the face.

"Welcome to McKinley High new girl!" shouted a large, tall guy wearing a letterman, holding a big quench that was filled with a slushy that was currently on her face. She knew it was cherry flavor as she could taste it on her lips and see the red liquid upon her eyelashes. Star felt anger arise as she whipped the slush off her face in one motion.

"What the hell!" She turned around and shoved the guy with all her strength. Luckily, she had caught him off guard and he moved slightly in shock. "What was that for?"

"Did she just push me?" he asked the other jock next to him, his eyes wide with anger, "Girl, you need to know your place!" He inched his way closer to her, Star felt herself back up into a locker.

"Hey!" To Star's surprise, her blonde hero stepped in front of her, "Back off Adams!"

The grotesque guys' eyes continued to flare, "What do you think you're doing lady lips?" Star noticed the veins in Sam's arms pop out as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Yeah, what is this! The glee noobs protecting each other?" The other jock mocked as he closed in on the two of them. Star felt herself grow small. What had she gotten herself into?

Sam shook his head. "You two guys would really stoop so low as to threaten a girl? Don't you have any respect?" Sam spat at them, which was when a large woman stalked her way towards them. She looked like a coach.

"Break it up ladies, save it for the field!" She shouted to the boys, motioning for them to leave which they did.

"Thanks Coach Beiste." Sam said, she gave him a quick nod and continued on in the same direction. Sam turned around, looking upon Star. Star couldn't meet his eyes, not looking as horrible as she probably did look.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, but before she could reply she heard Rachel run up to them.

"Oh my gosh, Star!" Rachel looked mortified and angry all at the same time. Star just continued to whip the slush off of her. Luckily her hair was in a ponytail, so there shouldn't be too much damage there.

'But my clothes!' Star thought as she looked down at herself embarrassed, 'How am I supposed to fix this?' Star had unfortunately worn a white t-shirt and a red and black hoodie. The hoodie was open and her now stained shirt stuck to her stomach and showed her black bra.

Rachel quickly pulled her away from Sam and into the closest bathroom. The bell had ringed for next period, but Rachel shrugged it off. "We obviously have an urgent excuse. So, would you like to inform me on what happened?"

Star shrugged her hoodie off, "Isn't it obvious. The football team gave me a not-so-warm welcome." Star managed to get her shirt off and handed it to Rachel who quickly went to the hand dryer to dry it off.

"I was hoping you wouldn't get slushied, but it happens for every glee member." Rachel said as she dried the shirt.

Star looked at her oblivious, "What? Why?"

Rachel shrugged, "We're not exactly popular. Social statuses are taken very seriously around here. Since we are considered the losers around school, the football players take it upon themselves to torture us by throwing frozen drinks in our faces as a reminder of where we 'belong'."

Stars' brows furrowed, "Well that sucks."

Rachel shook her head as she handed her cousin her still stained but now dry shirt back to her, "Don't worry, we have each other's backs. And we're all like a family, so nothing can stop us from being who we are."

That made Star smile, she tugged her t-shirt over her head. She groaned from the stickiness.

"Okay!" Rachel handed Star her hoodie. "Zip it up and let's get to class!"

"I have some bad news guys..."

Star along with the rest of the glee members focused on Mr. Schuster.

"Puckerman's in juvie."

Star looked at him confused but everyone else had different thoughts on their minds.

"It really was just a matter of time."

"What did he do?"

"When is he getting out?"

"He might be the dumbest person on this planet and that's coming from me."

"Guys! Let's have some sympathy."

After that Star tuned them out, she couldn't help but glance at Sam who was sitting two seats from her next to Finn.

'Maybe he could be my distraction'. She smirked at her thoughts.

Sam's gaze turned from Mr. Schuster to Star, he smiled when he met her eyes. She glanced away and Rachel nudged her as she clapped with the rest of the club.

"Uh, what?" Star whispered to her cousin.

"Did you not just hear what Mr. Schue just said?" Rachel asked confused but Mr. Schuster cut in.

"Alright, question for the group." Mr. Schuster turned away from the white board that now had the word 'duet' written across from it.

Rachel nudged her again in excitement, "Your first assignment!" She whispered. Star just focused on her Spanish teacher.

"What is a duet?" he asked everyone.

"A blanket." Star's eyebrows furrowed as she turned to the source of the voice. A blonde girl wearing a Cheerios uniform.

"What the…?" Star said to herself. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Pay no attention to Brittany's less than correct outbursts."

"A duet is when two voices become one. Something you'll be practicing this week as your new assignment." Groans were heard around the room, "Only this time it'll be a competition. The duet that wins gets two gift certificates to Breadstix."

At that, the groans had stopped and everyone gleamed in excitement and cheered.

"What's Breadsticks?" Star asked, glancing around at her excited peers.

The girl next to Brittany beamed at her, "What's Breadstix? It's only the best place in this town! They are legally forbidden to stop serving you breadsticks."

"Breadstix? I'm down!"

Everyone's heads snapped towards the entrance as a smiling Noah Puckerman made his way to take a seat.

"Puckerman? I thought you were in juvenile hall?" Mr. Schuster asked surprised.

Puck shrugged, "They let me off with community service. So what's this about Breadstix?"

"We're doing duets this week!" Rachel grinned, "The winning duet gets gift certificates to Breadstix!"

Puck cocked a brow, "Well, I call Star!"

Star scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Okay, you're all dismissed." Mr. Schuster announced, everyone got up ready to leave.

"Noah, please don't be my cousin's partner. She doesn't need to get caught up in your criminality." Rachel said as she stood in front of him. He smirked.

"No way! She's your cousin. Sucks for her."

Finn stood up and wrapped his arms around Rachel, "That's not funny dude." They both began to walk out the room.

"Well how about it, Star? Let's be partners." Puck smirked. Star didn't pay attention to him, she was glancing around for Sam. Just as she caught glimpse of his blonde head, he had already walked out of the room.

"It's whatever Puck, if you pick a good song then sure why not?" Star said as she grabbed her stuff and walked out, Puck was quickly beside her.

"We're gonna win this thing! How about we meet at my place to practice?"  
>Star stifled a laugh, "No offense Puck, but that doesn't sound like a very good idea."<p>

He looked perplexed. "And why is that?"

Star shrugged as she tried to stay serious, "I don't want to get caught up in your 'criminality'."


	4. It Comes Naturally

"Star! Can we talk?"

Those words made Star grow tense, 'Not again?' She had been walking down the hall towards lunch and here Rachel was, coming out of nowhere.

"What about?" Star asked, though she had a feeling what this was about.

Rachel pulled her forward so they were walking together, "Finn and I had this idea. In order for you to gain more confidence and feel comfortable in our glee club we think you and Sam Evans should be duet partners!"

"Huh?" That caught her off-guard.

"Great idea right?" Rachel grinned. "Since you're both new, maybe you two would win and hit it off at Breadstix. It would be a win-win situation."

Star shook her head, she felt flustered. "How would that be a 'win-win situation'?"

"Oh c'mon, you two would look so cute together!"

Star shook her head, more to get the butterflies out of her stomach than in disagreement. "Sorry to spoil your match-making plans. But Puck is my partner."

Rachel sighed, "Puck can be a really good guy, but from knowing him for a long while now, he has way more 'bad guy' moments."

"I don't see what that has to do with singing with him." They had finally reached the cafeteria and because the only thing good there was in the vending machines, that's the first place Star made her way towards.

"Have you met Quinn by any chance?" Rachel asked, still following her cousin as Star browsed the assortment of bagged food.

Star shook her head, "Who's that?"

Rachel sighed again, "She's the other blonde girl in glee club. Not Brittany. Anyway, she and Puck had a fling. They caused so much drama together."

Star pushed a few buttons and her chex mix came crashing down, she grabbed it. "Isn't high school all about drama?"

"She had his baby last year."

Star's eyes grew wide, "Wow. That Quinn girl doesn't look the type to do that."

Rachel shook her head, "She's not at all what she seems. Ever. Though joining glee club did change her, it changed everyone actually, she's still not a good person at times." Rachel glanced past Star and Star quickly turned around to see Quinn, pretty and blonde walking away from the water fountain.

"I take it you two don't get along very well." Star asked, noticed the look upon Rachel's features.

Rachel shrugged, "Let's just say she was my torment all freshman year." Rachel turned away from Quinn and gazed upon her cousin seriously, "So what do you think of my idea?"

Star shrugged, it sounded brilliant. Quality time with Sam would be amazing. "Well…" She glanced away from Rachel and noticed the familiar blonde halo walking through the cafeteria. He was walking straight towards…Quinn.

Star's smile faded but she nodded towards the pair, "Well, it looks as if your 'plan' may have gone astray." With that she walked away to the courtyard.

The only thing Star liked about William McKinley High was their huge courtyard. It was much more spacious than her last school, and even if most of the student body sat out here to eat rather than in the café, it still felt comfortable. She took a seat at the top of the stairs by the railing and opened her small lunch. She looked up into the cerulean sky and without wanting to her thoughts went to Sam and Quinn. She frowned.

"Hey Wayland!"

Star jumped slightly at the loud voice. She turned her shoulder to see her new partner running up the stairs, holding onto an acoustic guitar. She smiled, she had to admit, he looked pretty hysterical. When he finally reached her, he sat right next to her, the guitar almost hitting her in the face. She grabbed at it so it wouldn't.

"May I ask what you want Puck?" She pushed the guitar away from her face.

"Hey!" Puck grabbed at his guitar and caressed it, "Be gentle." She rolled her eyes.

Puck slyly picked a pretzel from her Chex mix bag and popped it in his mouth. Star shoved him.

"Once again! What do you want?" Star jokingly pouted and put her lunch in her bag.

He smirked, "I figured we should practice," He held up his guitar for obviousness, "Since we are partners now, we should see how our voices sound."

Star looked nervously down at all the students sitting eating their lunch. "Here and now?"

Puck nodded and lifted the guitar over his shoulders to where it hung just below his chest, "Why not give these losers a show?" He began to strum his guitar to a familiar tune. He turned to Star and smirked.

"This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world and while she looked so sad in photographs I absolutely love her…" Star shook her head and smiled as he nudged her side. "When she smiles"

Puck stood up, still looking down at Star. Star peered around awkwardly noticing people were staring. Puck just leaned against the railing and continued the song. "How many days in a year, she woke up with hope but she only found tears? And I can be so insincere, making her promises, never for real. As long as she stands there waiting, wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes. And how many days disappear when you look in the mirror, so how do you choose?"

Star slowly stood up, still hesitantly watching the people who were gawking at them. Puck kept on, getting closer to Star, "Your clothes never wear as well the next day, and your hair never falls in quite the same way, you never seem to run out of things to say…"

Star shook her head smiling and sang the chorus with her compelling partner, "This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world and while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her when she smiles…"

Star leaned against the railing next to him, glancing down at people who were watching them, all with different facial expressions, "And how many lovers would stay just to put up with this every day and all day. How did we wind up this way? Watching our mouths for the words that we say." Puck didn't seem to notice as he kept on. Star seemed to see him in a slightly different light as she watched him with the others, singing 'solo'.

"As long as we stand here waiting, wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose. How do we get there today, when we're walking too far for the price of our shoes? Your clothes never wear as well the next day, and your hair never falls in quite the same way, but you never seem to run out of things to say…"

Puck did something quite unexpected next. He slid down the railing…and fast, but by some miracle he landed on his feet with a huge grin on his face. People had gathered around him worried but back up when he began to sing once more. "This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world and while she looked so sad and lonely there," Puck gazed up to where Star was, who was determining on whether to just run down the steps or do the unthinkable… "I absolutely love her when she smiles"

"And your clothes never wear as well the next day," Star anxiously grabbed at the railing, "And your hair never falls in quite the same way," Closing her eyes, she slid down… "But you never seem to run out of things to say!" And landed right in front of Puck.

Star felt herself jump up from the adrenaline. Peers were gawking at the two mesmerized. Star just giggled and harmonized with her partner who she seemed to like a bit better now, "This is the story of a girl, her pretty face she hid from the world and while she looked so sad and lonely there, I absolutely love her – This is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world and while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her…when she smiles!"

People began to applaud, "When she smiles!"

Star finally caught her breath, she was looking into Pucks eyes for what felt like an eternity. And then he, again, did something she did not expect.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He held out a bag that seemed to come out of nowhere and began to collect random teens' spare change. "And thank you!" He said to the last donator with a wink.

Star scoffed and crossed her arms, "Wow. You just keep surprising me Puckerman."

He smirked, "What can I say? I'm a natural."

Star rolled her eyes and began to walk away, muttering under her breath, "A natural ass."

Once glee club meeting came around, Star couldn't help but not pay attention to Mercedes' and Santana's performance. She could hear that they were good sure, but she was starting not to care much about the whole 'Breadsticks Competition'. She just sat slumped over in her seat, looking to nothing in particular, though it probably looked like she was staring at the back of Finn's head.

"Are you okay?"

Star felt her ears perk up from the familiar voice, she glanced to her right and there was Sam. Leaning over, his golden locks still managing to shine in the dull lit room. She smiled and nodded quickly.

"Yeah. I'm okay, why?"

Sam shrugged, glancing to the front of the room to Star, "You just seem kind of out of it."

She laughed tiredly and smothered her face with her hands. She sighed, "I am."

"I hope you're not avoiding me because of that slushy incident."

Star's head snapped up, she looked at him and shook her head quickly. "What? No!"

"Star!" Rachel turned around from her seat next to Finn to shush her cousin. Mercedes and Santana had finished, Tina and Mike were up next. Star silently apologized to them.

Star wanted to turn to Sam but she didn't want to be rude. She waited for the couple to finish, her mind far away from the performance. Shuster made comments and then they were released. Star wasted no time and turned to Sam.

"I'm not avoiding you because of the slushy thing." She blurted out, thankfully no one else was paying attention, or so Star thought.

Sam just smiled, but he looked at Star with a confused look on his face.

Star laughed at herself, "That didn't come out right."

He chuckled. "I was just trying to get you to smile."

Star stood up, still grinning. He stood up to, looking down at her. There was an awkward silence, Star quickly broke it without thinking, "Well good work sergeant." Star said, saluting. She didn't even realize she did it until she heard a giggle from behind Sam. Sam didn't seem to notice and saluted Star right back.

They shared a laugh, and Star couldn't help but stare longingly into his eyes.

"Sam?" A small voice came up from behind the blonde angel. He turned around, the dorkiest grin on his face. The way he looked at Quinn made Star's stomach do somersaults. Star completely tuned out what Quinn began to say to him and headed for the exit. She didn't even realize someone calling out her name.

"Star!"

She slowly turned around, she was already half way out the door. Star put on a fake smile for the boy who called to her.

Sam smiled, "See you later!" Star just nodded, she noticed Quinn giving her this dirty look. Star couldn't help but roll her eyes as she walked out.

"See you."


	5. Just Screams Danger

"Why couldn't we just go to my place?"

Star rolled her eyes and threw a soda over to Puck. She had invited him to Rachel's/her house to rehearse. So far, he was being awfully irritating. He was laid across her small bed but sat up to drink his coke.

"Because that idea screams 'danger'." She added finger quotes for emphasis and sat on the stool by her keyboard.

Puck raised his eyebrows, "I think we'd have a good time." He winked.

She rolled her eyes once more, "If I was in pillow reach, I'd throw one at your face." He laughed.

"Let me guess, you're mad at me?" Puck set his drink on Star's dresser and scooted to the edge of the bed.

Star flinched and looked away from him towards the open door. Rachel had said it would be smart to leave it open while Puck was there. She agreed.

Star shrugged, "Maybe. What's it to you?"

Puck smirked, "I don't like it when girls at mad at me. Only when we're –" Star put her hand up to interrupt him.

"Please don't finish that sentence."

"Why?" Puck smirked, "I figured since we're not fuck buddies I could at least talk about sex."

Star gagged half joking and stood up to walk towards Puck's guitar that was leaning beside the bed. "Is that all you think about? You guys and your 'raging teenage hormones'."

Puck grabbed at her hand, "You forget you're a teen too."

Star felt her skin tingle from his touch but she tried to pull away.

Puck's voice turned serious, "I thought we had a connection the other day, at lunch." Star looked him in the eyes. She did too, but she didn't like getting close to guys. He pulled her to sit beside him on the bed, she was nearly on his lap. His face inched towards hers as he slowly closed his eyes slowly.

Star pulled away easily this time.

"You're not here for a make out session." She started for his guitar again, grabbed it and plopped it on his lap, "We're here to rehearse. We're not going to look stupid in front of everyone tomorrow because you couldn't keep it in your pants." She looked down at him with serious eyes, her arms crossed.

Puck just gazed at Star with those seductive eyes but finally sighed and pulled the guitar strap over his head, "Then let's get started."

Star felt awkward walking around with her cousin and Finn to glee. She had asked them, "What the hell are ya'll wearing?" which Rachel replied, "Our costumes." Star just shrugged and walked into the choir room with her acoustic guitar in hand. She glanced around for Puck, found him and sat next to him. She was still upset with him, so she didn't look him in the eye when he greeted her.

"I thought you were Jewish, Berry?" Puck jokingly asked. Rachel gave him the stink eye before sitting next to Finn. Star rolled her eyes at her annoying partner.

Puck nudged her side, "Are you Jewish, Wayland?" he asked with honest curiosity.

Star shrugged, "I believe in God." Puck gave her a puzzling glance before he turned his attention to Mr. Shue who had just asked Rachel and Finn to perform next.

"Come give me your sweetness

Now there's you, there is no weakness

Lying safe within your arms

I'm born again

Don't you know with you I'm born again"

Star was in awe with Finn's voice. She'd never heard him sing and she had to admit, him singing made him seem less like a tall dork and more hunky. She snapped out of these thoughts when she realized what they were performing.

"This isn't happening." Star heard Mercedes say next to her. She glanced at the diva in agreement. Priest and Nun, big no no.

"Lying safe with you I'm born again"

No one clapped. Star felt the need to, feeling embarrassed for the couple, but she still did not.

Puck coughed.

"That was really rude."

"I seriously wanted to punch the both of you."

Rachel and Finn put on an act of being offended as they sat back down. Star looked down at them curiously. She hadn't lived with Rachel all that long, but she knew well enough that her cousin was a terrible liar.

Mr. Schue 'ahem-ed', "Who's up next?"

Out of the corner of Star's eye, she saw someone raise their hand. She turned and automatically smiled at the adorable blonde boy who was making his way to the front, guitar in hand. Behind him, Quinn followed. Star felt her eye twitch in anger.

"What?" Star heard Rachel hiss. Rachel was glaring from Sam and Quinn to Star. Rachel raised her eyebrows to ask what was going on. Star just shrugged and watched Sam and Quinn attentively.

Quinn stood right behind Sam, it seemed she was assisting him in playing notes on the guitar. "Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean under the open sky. Oh my, baby I'm trying."

Star felt as if she would melt away, she'd never heard Sam singing. He was wonderful, fantastic, amazing! And of course, Quinn's voice seemed to fit perfectly with his, harmonizing as if their voices were for each other. Star couldn't help but look down at her feet sadly. She didn't want to watch this, so she listened, often tuning out Quinn's voice so she only heard Sam's.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where we have been. Lucky to be coming home again."

Star felt a tight squeeze on her hand which was resting on her lap. She glanced up at Puck quizzically. He just had a small smile grace his face as he looked back to the performance. He looked hurt, Star could tell that much. Perhaps he still had some feelings for Quinn. But was her face so obvious that 'I Like Sam' was tattooed across her forehead.

"I'm lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday."

Star finally looked up at the perfect Ken and Barbie, they ended holding hands. For a second Sam locked eyes with Star, but then peeled away to gaze at Quinn as everyone applauded.

"Good job guys." Mr. Schue clapped, "Who's up next?" He said, oddly excited.

Puck stood up, grabbing his guitar and pulling Star ever so gently with him. She quickly turned to grab her guitar and locked eyes with an anxious Rachel. Star just smiled weakly and went to sit on one of the stools Puck had ever so slyly pulled out in front of New Directions.

From the way Star was feeling, she just wanted to get lost in song. She and her partner both began to strum to the familiar tune and Puck began singing, locking eyes with Star. "I remember what you wore on the first day. You came into my life and I thought, 'Hey you know this could be something' Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing."

Star smiled shyly and began to harmonize, "So maybe it's true that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone, now I'm thinking two is better than one."

Star straightened up a bit, still locking eyes with Puck but also swaying with the music they played, "I remember every look upon your face."

Puck stepped in, making little seductive faces as he sang, "The way you roll your eyes the way you taste you make it hard for breathing." Star laughed and rolled her eyes as she continued.

"Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay," Star glanced towards their audience, locking eyes with Sam. "I'm finally now believing."

Puck stood up from his stool and purposely stood in front of Star to block her view from Sam. Star didn't feel hurt, she had almost forgotten that she just wanted to get lost in what she was doing at that moment. Singing.

"That maybe it's true that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking two is better than

"One." Star held the note as the orchestra behind them kept playing. Puck held out his hand to pick her up from her seat and gave her a little spin, "I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought hey." Puck had spun her closer to his body. He had already spun his guitar around him to rest on his back. Star's guitar was the only thing between them. He kept glancing from her eyes to her lips. Star pulled away before he could try anything.

"Maybe it's true that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone."

"And I'm thinking." Puck had spun his guitar back in front of him and was back to back with Star. They were truly putting a lot of passion into their performance. "Ooooh, Ooh."

"I can't live without you cause baby, two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life but I'll figure it out when it's all said and done. Two is better than one." Star managed to turn around at the same time Puck did, locking eyes with him, their faces inches apart. "Two is better than

"One."

Star was the first to break their gaze as soon as the first started to applaud. She quickly made her way to her empty seat. Star couldn't help but feeling a bit exposed up there with Puck. Star noticed the Rachel turn around to look at her, but Star didn't bother to look at her cousin and see the expression on her face.

"Great job you guys. I knew you all had it in you." Mr. Schue announced, "But it's voting time."

Everyone began to scribble names on pieces of paper. No doubt their own names. Star didn't want to vote for her and Puck, instead she wrote Sam's name and grudgingly Quinn's right next to his.

As Mr. Schue went through the pieces of paper, Star fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"If I do say so myself, we were pretty awesome!" Puck nudged Star in the side, making her smile a bit as he smirked to himself.

She nodded, looking up at him, "Great song choice."

He shrugged, "You know, I do remember what you wore on the first day."

Star looked at him skeptically as his lips turned up into a sly smile. She shook her head, "I don't even remember what I wore."

He chuckled, "Okay maybe you're right." She rolled her eyes. "But I did mean some of the things I…sang."

Star gazed at him curiously until Mr. Schue got their attention once again.

"It seems everyone basically voted for themselves. But we do have a winner." He paused. "Sam and Quinn!" He pulled out two big ticket looking things and handed it to them. The two blondies were both smiling happily. "Enjoy."

And just like that, you could feel the tension in the air. Puck patted Star's thigh to get her attention, "I say we break for it before Santana goes 'Lima Heights' on those two."

Star looked sympathetically from Santana to Sam. She shrugged, "Why not?" Puck eagerly pulled her towards the exit.

"Star? Where are you going?" Rachel called out and rushed towards them so she wouldn't have to shout, Finn followed behind her.

Before Star could say anything Puck spoke up first, his hand still grasping Star's, "We don't need some certificates to go to Breadstix." With that, he pulled Star away from her concerned cousin and out of the school. He finally loosened his grip once they were by his vehicle.

"Breadsticks?" Star asked automatically.

Puck nodded and opened the passenger seat before going to open his own door. "Well aren't you hungry?"

Star thought about, of course she was starved. But was this a date?

"It doesn't have to be awkward Wayland." Puck retorted as he slammed his door shut, "You coming or not?"

Star hesitantly climbed into the car and shut the door beside her, "Might as well."

Puck just smirked and started the engine.


	6. Creature of the Night

"So is he really in juvie this time?"

Mr. Schue sighed, "Unfortunately yes."

Star's eyebrows furrowed, "How does a guy get into that much trouble over a weekend?" She said to no one in particular.

"It's Puck, if you had known him longer than a week you would know that new girl." Santana barked from the other side of the room.

"Pipe down, girl." Mercedes said nonchalantly.

Star rolled her eyes. It didn't seem like anyone was in the best mood. There they were sitting at yet another glee club meeting, worrying about the bad boy of New Directions. Star was sitting next to Finn who was sitting next to Rachel. She would've gladly sat next to her cousin if she knew that Rachel wouldn't give her a lecture. Besides, Sam was seated right behind Star, no harm done.

"Well I have some better news." Schuster announced, "Today's musical lesson isn't really a lesson but a musical…" Pause for emphasis. "Rocky Horror!"

Everyone, minus a couple of lost souls, cheered in excitement and applauded. Star just smiled, not really sharing her excitement with Rachel or Finn. Oh, but she loved Rocky Horror. Star went a couple of times with her friends from her previous home; those were the highlights of her life.

"Mr. Schue." Star was shaken out of her nostalgia, "While I admire your choice of the ground breaking 70s musical, aren't you worried that the adult themes might be a point of controversy." That whole time Star couldn't help but marvel at Finn's terribly confused facial expression.

"Seriously, a school in Texas couldn't even do Rent." Star turned her focus to the well dressed Kurt sitting on the other side of Rachel. "It caused an outrage and they had cancelled the show."

"Isn't that the whole point of the arts? Pushing boundaries, doing things people say you can't do for the sake of self expression." Mr. Schuster's speech was definitely lifting, but Star couldn't help but still be vigilant.

"Excuse me." Star raised a hand awkwardly to get his attention, all was silent, which is not exactly what she hoped for. "The show has, to put it lightly, sex. Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure that's not a boundary meant to be broken."

"Virgin."

Star turned over her shoulder to snarl at Santana.

Schuster nodded, "I got it all figured out. I cut out some of the more risqué sections and I'm sending home permission slips to all your parents to make sure that they're okay with it. And we're going to charge admission and use the proceeds to pay for transportation to nationals in New York!"

Star remained silent as everyone else cheered. Nationals? So show choir was competitive?

"Okay let's talk about casting…"

Rachel blurted, "Finn and I will play Brad and Janet." Star couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"That would be perfect for you Rachel. But you know, she's basically a slut." Everyone close enough to hear gasped and snickered at Star's comment. Luckily Will was speaking to the other half of the room.

Star heard a soft voice from behind her, "Funny, but it's true." It was Quinn.

"It's a lead, so of course Rachel gets the part." Mercedes said sarcastically. Rachel leaned over to the diva and patted her leg, "At least someone understands." Mercedes looked like she'd go 'blacky-chan' on Star's pompous cousin.

"Now, we're a little short on female roles. So we're gonna have to double up on Columbia's and Magenta's." Star's face fell.

"Standard practice on Broadway, it will preserve your voices." Rachel said in that high and mighty voice of hers. Star had just begun to notice since moving in with Rachel, her cousin was definitely competitive and definitely not modest.

"I'd like to preserve you. In a jar, in my basement."

"Sam." Star twitched nervously. "I'd like you to play the role of the Creature."

"From the black lagoon?" Star smiled.

"Rocky, he's like the Frankenstein character but blonde." Star rolled her eyes, not bothering to turn around to look at the two blondies flirt, "You'll kill the part, he's cute just like you."

"Better start working on those abs." "Are you kidding me, you could gloss with these babies. I have no problem with showing off my body." Star couldn't help but raise a brow at that.

"Okay, looks like we got ourselves a show!"

It was mid October, and the Ohio air shifted to a vigorous chill. Star didn't bother to stay after school with Rachel; she knew her excited cousin would be running lines with a very clueless Finn. So Star decided to cozy up on her relatives' comfy couch, a cup of wassail in hand and watch some TV. She hadn't exactly watched much Lima TV, but as she pondered along WOHN, she had some slight interest on a certain segment.

"You know Halloween is fast approaching. The day where parents encourage little boys to dress like little girls and little girls to dress like whores." Star busted out laughing. "Yes!" She jokingly agreed to know one in particular.

"Well you know what western Ohio? We've lost the true meaning of Halloween. Fear." Star nodded to herself, "So true."

"Halloween is that magical day of the year when a child is told that their grandmothers a demon who's been feeding them rat casserole with a crunchy garnish of their own scabs." Star grimaced but continued to smile at this hilarious segment. "Children must know fear, without it they won't know how to behave. They'll try frenching grizzly bears or consider living in Florida. So moms, skip trick-or-treating this year and instead sit your little toddler down and explain to him that daddy's a hungry zombie and before he went out to sharpen his pitchfork he whispered to mommy that you look delicious. And that's how Sue sees it."

Star continued to smile, "Oh that's horrible and awesome at the same time!"

"What is?" Rachel just so happen to walk in causing Star in jump in surprise and then giggle it off.

"Nothing, I was just watching this thing," Star pointed to the TV with the remote, "I think it was called Sue's Corner, completely hilarious!"

Rachel furrowed her brows, "Sue? You were watching Sue Sylvesters segment on WOHN?"

Star gave her cousin a quizzical look, "Yeeeeeah."

"How could you?"

Star stifled a laugh, "What?"

Rachel took a seat next to her cousin, "Don't you remember? I'm pretty sure I told you about the demonic Sue Sylvester cheer coach who's constantly trying to destroy our glee club."

Star was overwhelmed with a sudden guiltiness by her serious cousin. "It might have slipped my mind."

Rachel shook her head, "She's the enemy. It's best if you don't get to fond of her." Her cousin's serious face turned into an upright grin. "So Finn and I were talking. This may come off as silly but we were thinking of going trick-or-treating and we were hoping you'd come along?"

Star laughed, "Definitely! But I don't want to be the third wheel." Rachel put her hands up to stop her.

"You won't! We invited a certain other newbie to come along!"

Stars smile dropped, "Let me guess, Sam?" Rachel broke out into a giggling fit and nodded yes. Star shook her head. "Aren't he and Quinn together."

Rachel shrugged, "Not officially. But it's not like it'd be a date. I mean, you don't like him, do you?" Rachel perked up a brow and scooted closer as if Star was going to burst out with all her secrets and confessions.

Star just rolled her eyes; she wanted desperately to be over her 'infatuation' with Sam. "No."

Rachel's face fell, "Well either way, we're going trick-or-treating! Better start looking for a costume!" With that she bounced off the couch and up the stairs.

Star just fell deeper into the couch and channel checked. What should she be for Halloween?


	7. Magical Day of the Year

As usual, Star walked alone down the crowded halls to the glee club meeting. Until today that is.

"Hey Star!"

She hated it every time, but she could feel the goose bumps arising on her skin. Star turned over her shoulder to see the handsome blonde trying to catch up with her. When he finally did, Star couldn't help but smile at his goofy grin.

"I don't know if Finn told you about the whole trick-or-treating thing –"

Stars face fell a little, she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach as she quickly interrupted before he could say anymore. "You don't have to come." Sam gave her a quizzical look. Star began to babble, "I mean…Rachel told me last night. It's a silly idea."

Sam chuckled, "Do you not want to go?"

Star looked up to him confused. Yes, he was definitely taller than her, and it was so hard to look him straight into those eyes of his, "Well yeah, but…" He continued to smile at her babbling, "I'm sorry, what were you going to say?"

"I'm going." He smiled. They were already at the entrance into their next glee club meeting. Without even thinking about it, he opened the door and motioned for her to walk in before him. Star shyly smiled. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to match costumes or something. I'm thinking Star Wars or Avatar or even super heroes!" He said eagerly. Star laughed at his eagerness but felt a sudden rush of relief.

"I'm not a big fan of Avatar."

Sam's eyes went big, "How can you not be a fan of the Na'vi?"

"Are those the blue people?"

Sam shook his head and in a jokingly serious tone said, "Just sit."

Star took a seat in front of Tina and glanced in front of her to see that her fellow gleeks were already dressed and set up for a rehearsal. Mr. Schue handed Sam and Star lines and sat in front of them as the music began to play. Star couldn't help but notice how hot Finn looked in those glasses. He made a perfect Brad.

"Hey Janet" "Yes Brad"

"I've got something to say" "Uh huh"

"I really love the…skillful way, you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet." "Oh Brad"

Mercedes, Kurt and….Quinn, all dressed up in funny looking renditions of Colombia, Riff Raff and Magenta, began to dance. Star almost burst out laughing.

"…So please don't tell me to can it." Janet. "I've one thing to say and that's dammit Janet, I love you. The road was long but I ran it" Janet. "Theres a fire in my heart and you fan it" Janet. "If there's one fool for you than I am it." Janet "I've one thing to say and that's dammit Janet, I love you. Here's a ring to prove that I'm not joker. There's three ways that love can grow. That's good, bad or mediocre. Oh J-A-N-E-T I love you so."

At the corner of her eye, Star noticed someone walking in. Her eyes went big as she saw that it was none other than Sue Sylvester from Sue's Corner. At first Star thought the apparent enemy of New Directions was looking and pointing right at her. That is until Mr. Schue scuttled out of the room and towards Sue. Star had the urge to follow her instructor and be nosey, but at that moment Sam's knee happened to bump hers and Star was drawn back to the performance going on in front of them all.

Once they were done, everyone did the usual cheer. Star felt someone staring at her at caught site of Quinn giving her the evil eye. The large wig upon the Cheerios head just made her even creepier looking.

Mr. Schue came back in, and to everyone's surprise, announced that Sue Sylvester will be joining their Rocky Horror production.

"She's going to sabotage the show somehow." Rachel argued. But in the end, what's done is done.

Once Rachel was done with whining she skipped over the Star and Sam, a grin upon her face. She was so bipolar.

"We're going costume shopping. Care to join us?" Rachel beamed.

Sam nodded, "Sure."

"As long as Finn keeps those glasses on." Star added, half joking. Finn blushed.

Rachel noticed this and said, "Star!" Star laughed it off and they all walked towards the exit/entrance. That is before being stopped by Quinn who was no longer in costume but still looked evil as ever.

"Where are you all headed to?" She said this, mainly looking at Sam.

Rachel cut in, "Costume shopping. And sorry there's no room in Finn's car for any more passengers."

Quinn ignored Rachel and pulled Sam into a hug and whispered something in his ear. At first the blondie smiled, but then his smile slowly faded as they communicated silently. The trio were already out the door when Star called out to Sam, "You coming Sam?"

Slowly but surely, he pulled away from Quinn and was at Star's side. He didn't look all too happy. "You okay?" Star asked, truly concerned. He just smiled.

"Actually, I'm still upset that you don't like Avatar."

Star laughed.

After an awkward 5 minute drive, they pulled into the parking lot of Halloween USA. The many laughs they shared inside the costume emporium made up for the awkward ride.

Sam and Star were constantly arguing, but in a good way.

"How can you like Harry Potter and not like Avatar?"

"How can you not? I grew up with Harry Potter not with blue people."

"Well I grew up with Star Wars actually."

"Oh, like Qui-Gon Jinn, Queen Amidala and Darth Maul?"

"Those lame remakes, I'm talking Han Solo, Princess Leia and Darth Vader."

They laughed. Rachel walked up to them, Finn in arm and interrupted, "We're going next door, care to join us?"

Star continued to marvel at the costumes on the wall, "I'm still looking, you can go Sam."

Sam shrugged at the couple, "I'm not quite done either."

Rachel smirked but nodded and pulled Finn away.

"Shut up!" Star said excitedly, pulling Sam towards a different aisle and pointing at the costumes, "They have Rocky Horror costumes."

Sam stared wide eyed at one of the Rocky outfits, "The Creature wears that?" Star stifled a giggle, "Yup."

"I might as well be naked." Star laughed.

"You should try it on." Sam looked at Star with big eyes again, light scarlet brushed his cheeks. Star shrugged, "You're going to be dressed like that in front of the entire school. Weren't you bragging about your six pack."

Sam smiled shyly, "Yeah well, I can wait until then."

Star rolled her eyes and grabbed two costumes, handing one of them to Sam and pulling him towards the dressing areas. She lightly shoved him into one of the stalls, "We'll do a little rehearsal right now."

Star had to admit that doing this was a little out there, but as she pulled on her costume she figured it was time to do something out of her shell.

She pulled her hair out of its high pony tail and let her long thick slightly wavy brown hair flow over her shoulders. She had chosen the Frank N Furter costume where he's dressed in his green lab coat along with the pearls and pink gloves. Star glanced in the mirror, she looked way to feminine to pull off Frank, besides, she wasn't wearing any make-up to come even close to being the Sweet Transvestite.

Star walked out of the dressing room and waited for Sam.

"C'mon Sammy boy, you can't look that bad."

Sam walked out, looking down his hands in front of him, covering his 'stuff'. He looked up at Star and looked slightly stunned. He recovered quickly, "See, you're wearing way more than I am."

"This is the outfit Frank wears in the scene." Star shrugged, walking closer to him. She tried not to look at his body too much. He wasn't lying at all about being ripped. His Rocky costume consisted of very tight gold shorts that were barely mid thigh length. Almost like gold briefs.

"What scene?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Star stopped in front of him and carelessly pulled her hands up and pretended to play the piano. She was sure that Sam had no idea what was going on. She wasn't sure where she was going with this either. Star cleared her throat.

"A weakling weighing ninety-eight pounds will get sand in his face  
>when kicked," She bumped his side with her hip, "to the ground" Star could not master the alto Tim Curry sang this song in, so her voice came out way more feminine. "And soon in the gym, with a determined chin." Star began to circle Sam, he followed her every move with his nervous eyes, "The sweat on his pores as he works for his cause will make him glisten and gleam. And with a massage and a little bit of steeeeam He'll be pink and quite clean" Star pulled her puny arms into a muscle pose and moved her hips side to side, glancing at Sam to do the same, "He'll be a strong man. Oh but the wrong man." He awkwardly pulled his arms into a flex, his muscles bulged.<p>

"He'll eat nutritious high protein, and swallow raw eggs. Try to build up his shoulders, his chest, arms, and legs." Started would motion towards each of the body parts. Sam played along and would flex each of them. "Such an effort if he only, knew of my plan." Star tried to do each of the motions Frank did in the movie, often getting touchy with Sam. He didn't seem to mind. "In just seven days, I can make you a maaaaaaaaan."

Star pointed to the floor and Sam got done and did push ups, "He'll do press ups and chin ups" Star sat on his back and he surprisingly kept going, "do the smearch, clean and jerk. He thinks dynamic tension, must be hard work. Such strenuous living, I just don't understand" Without Star seeing it coming, Sam flipped up into a standing position and cradled Star in his arms. Her eyes went wide with surprise but she kept singing, "When in just seven days, ...oh baby, ...I can make you a man.."

Their faces were inches away from each other, she could smell his minty breath. "I think you're ready to be Rocky." They both smiled, looking longingly into each others eyes.

"Hey, are you gonna buy those costumes!" They were interrupted when a grouchy clerk waltzed up to them. Sam set Star carefully down. Star spoke up first, "No."

"Then take 'em off! We don't need you high schoolers getting 'jiggy with it' in our store!" He stormed away. Star's brows furrowed as she glanced at Sam who had the same confused face.

"Did he just say "Jiggy with it"?"

Star burst out laughing and playfully hit him on his rock hard chest, "Go change."

After Sue had joined their picture show, things seemed to go well. There was even another addition to the show, Eddie. Also known as the guidance counselors' boyfriend. Everyone enjoyed his company, except maybe Mr. Schuster.

It was already time for the dress rehearsal. Star went from being Magenta, to a Transylvanian, and back again. Sue kept saying that Star had Magenta's look. Star didn't know if that was a compliment or insult.

First Shuster wanted to start the dress rehearsal with Sweet Transvestite. In this scene, Star was a groupie, equipped with weird black goggle glasses, a teased black wig, and a black and red tux. Her lips resembled the darkest scarlet color. She felt like she was from 'transsexual Transylvania'.

"And, action!"

"Um, Mr. Schue!" Finn interrupted. Everyone was assembled on stage. "I know I'm supposed to be in my underwear for this scene, and I'm totally down with that, I thought maybe I would save it for the opening if that's okay?" Schuster gave him an okay, and then it was back to business.

Star got into a pose beside Tina, when again there was another interruption. This one was definitely worth waiting for.

Sam walked out looking hot as ever in really small, really tight gold shorts. Star wasn't surprised with the way his body looked, but she couldn't help getting weak in the knees.

"Um, also Miss Pillsbury, is there a way I could wear some gold board shorts or something. These are really short and I'm afraid I'm gonna show off some nuttage."

"We'll take a note. We can't stop guys, it's a dress rehearsal. C'mon, keep going. And action!"

Sam ran off, and they ACTUALLY started. "Oh Brad, let's get out of here. I'm wet and I'm just plain scared!"

"Well I'm here, there's nothing to worry about." An ear piercing scream was heard over the music and Star couldn't help but smirk at her cousins face when she 'passed out'.

"How do you do I see you've met my faithful handy man. He's just a little brought down, because when you knocked he thought you were the candy man." Star had to admit, Mercedes was amazing! "Don't get strung out by the way I look, don't judge a book by it's cover. I'm not much of a girl by the light of day but by night I'm one hell of a lover.

I'm just a Sweet Transvestite, from sensational Transylvania. Why don't you stay for the night or maybe a bite. I'll show you my favorite obsession. I'm making a man, with blonde hair and a tan. He's good for relieving my tension." Finally Star actually did something.

I'm just a sweet transvestite from sensational Transylvania. I'm just a sweet transvestite from sensational Transylvania."

So, come up to the lab and see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antic a….pation. But maybe the rain isn't really to blame. So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom."

The rest of rehearsal went fairly well, not so much in chronological order and Miss Pillsbury left during the first half. This didn't help much because her hot dentist boyfriend showed up with selective words for Shuster which ended the rehearsal on a very awkward note.

"That's showbiz." Star breathed out as she left the auditorium, her spirits not high for the show tomorrow.

Mornings are never interesting, at least not for Star. Unless Puck was there to tease her or Sam was there to save her from bullies, school was boring.

Until today that is. Star literally couldn't believe her eyes. She was seriously standing at her locker, blinking over and over to fix the image in front of her and the whole student body.

Finn, casually strolling down the hall…in his underwear! Star couldn't help but feel embarrassed for her cousin's boyfriend. Maybe somebody in the locker room took all his clothes. But why would he be so casual about it?

Right when he was arm length to Star, she reached out and pulled him quickly down the hall, shielding his body with her rather small jacket.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked surprised.

Star scoffed, "The question is what are YOU doing?"

"I needed to get use to the idea of being in front of everyone half-naked." Star looked up at him bug-eyed. "For the show. I'm not comfortable with my body. I figured this would boost my confidence."

Star sighed, it was a good idea while also being a bad idea. "Finn, you did not need to go to such extreme lengths to be comfortable with yourself. We all except you for who you are, no matter what you look like." Finn looked down at her with curious eyes.

Unfortunately, Star wasn't able to make it to the choir room, because a very loud scary voice was heard throughout the hall that the two were stunned still.

"Finn Hudson!" It was Sue Sylvester. In one quick motion, Finn was being pulled away from Star.

"Oh no." Star knew he was bound to find trouble, so she quickly hurried to her Spanish class for Shuster. "This is just not a good day for a show."

Star wasn't sure of the 'verdict' of Finns walk of shame, but when she found him walking towards their next glee club meeting, he informed her that he was let off with a warning.

"So the show will go on!" Rachel cheered as they all took their seats. But when Shuster walked in, he brought with him tension.

"I want to apologize to you all. I brought this show upon you for all the wrong reasons."

Throughout his whole speech, Stars grin slowly changed to a frown and back again. Her week was just a complete rollercoaster.

"So we're not doing the show?"

"Actually we are, we're doing it for ourselves." And the grins return!

"It's astounding, time is fleeting. Madness takes it's toll. But listen closely. Not for very much longer. I've got to keep control."

"I remember doing the time warp, drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me" Star chimed in, "And the void would be calling"

"Lets do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"

"It's just a jump to the left, and then a stick to the right. Put your hands on your hips, and pull your knees in tight. It's a pelvic thrust. It really drives you insane. Lets do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"

Star again chimed in with Magentas part, she shared it with Quinn, "It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me So you can't see me, no not at all" Quinn's turn, "In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention. Well secluded, I see all."

Kurt! "With a bit of a mind flip" Star! "You're there in the time slip" "And nothing can ever be the same"

Star! "You're spaced out on sensation, ow!" Finn! "Like you're under sedatiooooon!"

"Let's do the time warp again, let's do the time warp again!"

"Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink He shook me up, he took me by surprise. He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes. He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again."

"Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again! It's just a jump to the left and then a stick to the right, put you're hands on your hips and pull your knees in tight. It's a pelvic thrust. It really drives you insane! Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!"

Star let out a sigh as they all fell to the floor. A small applause came from show in his one man audience. Best show ever! Star thought as she closed her eyes to relax, only to have to get up and clear the stage. Show was over, back to reality.

"Star!" Rachel's voice rang out from downstairs, reaching all the way to Star's bedroom. "The boys have arrived!"

Star sighed as she stood up, she was half way through watching one of her favorite scary movies, Halloween. Yes, the whole masked serial killer was cliché, but Star couldn't help but enjoy the films. Before she walked out of her room, she took one quick glance at herself in the mirror.

Star managed to change into her costume in a matter of ten minutes, Rachel on the other hand probably just got finished. They weren't homemade costumes since neither of the girls could sew.

Star's costume consisted of a white 'battle' jumpsuit, boot tops and a matching belt. Her hair was up in a bun and on the belt around her waist was a toy gun, or a blaster. If you haven't caught on, Star decided to be Padme/Amadala and yes, the decision was between Sam and her. The costume was surprisingly comfortable even if it clinged to her body terribly, though she had to admit, her boobs looked great in it.

As she ascended the staircase she caught a glimpse of Rachel all dressed up in her Cleopatra ensemble. She was arguing with Finn and as Star got closer and saw Finn's pirate costume she figured why.

"You were supposed to be an Egyptian pharaoh, Finn! I'm very certain that I texted you a picture of it when you told me you were at the Halloween store!" Rachel went on.

Finn shrugged, "I was about to buy it, but I saw this," He looked down at his outfit; he made a very convincing pirate. Perhaps the Orlando Bloom pirate look would sum it up. "C'mon Rach, it came with an eye patch!" Star's cousin sighed.

"Where's Sam?"

Finn answered this, scratching the back of his head, "Oh he's in the car. His little sister and brother had to come along, so we'll have a little tinkerbell and peter pan tagging along." Finn smiled at his choice of words.

"Peter Pan? I love that!" Star said as she skipped down the steps and out the door. She heard Rachel and Finn follow as the closed the door behind us.

Before Star could even reach the door handle it swung open and three smiling faces greeted her. Star beamed. "Hi! And what are your names?" She said as they slid outside the car.

"I'm Peter! And this is Tink!" Star laughed, the little boy pointed over to Sam which Star failed to have paid much attention to, "And that's Hand Solo."

"Han Solo" Sam corrected and smiled at Star, "That's actually this is Stevie and Stacy."

Star smiled, "It's nice to meet you two. I'm Star!" Stacy beamed at her name.

Star returned her attention to Sam, "You look great by the way, my queen."

Star smiled shyly, "Ditto."

Finn and Rachel walked up behind them, Rachel still looked irritated. Finn asked, "So this neighborhood first?" Star shrugged and Sam nodded.

Rachel grinned widely and leaned down towards Sam's siblings, "My neighbors give out huge candy bars, aren't you excited?" The kids nodded.

"Let's get started then." Star announced and they all started walking down the street, going to each house and getting some weird looks from adults who thought they were just way too old to be trick-or-treating.

Star would just shake her head, "You're never to old to trick-or-treat."

Once Stevie and Stacy's bags were full, they started to look glum, "We're tired." They announced. Rachel looked pooped herself.

Star shook her head, "We still have one more street left!" She walked faster until she was standing in front of them all, "You guys have to keep up the Halloween spirit! We don't want any ghouls to get us."

Stacy's eyes went big, "Ghouls?"

"Don't worry they won't get you, as long as you blend in with them." Star said, though only the three other teens caught on to her eerie tone.

A small smirk appeared on Star's lips as they all kept walking, she began to hum a familiar, creepy tune. Stevie looked up curiously at her.

"What are you up to?" Rachel whispered to her, but Star had made up her mind. Might as well get in some vocal practicing.

Surprising everyone, Star jumped in front of Stacy and Stevie, they all stopped in there tracks, "Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween." They continued to walk, Rachel shook her head but sang with Star, "This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween."

Sam and Finn laughed and Sam joined in, "I am the one hiding under your bed," He tickled at his sister who giggled, "Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."

Finn chimed in in an awfully deep voice that Stevie burst out laughing at, "I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair"

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" They all quieted down as a couple passed by, giving them strange looks.

Star continued quietly, "In this town we call home," She crept behind the couple and when they turned around Star walked back and caught up with her group laughing, "Everyone hail to the pumpkin song"

"This is Halloween, red and black, slimy green. Aren't you scared? Well that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night. Everybody scream, everybody scream. In our town of Halloween!"

They finished the song, laughing and having a good time. Before they knew it, they were back in front of Rachel's house with bags full of candy.

"We need to do this again!" Rachel announced.

"Definitely," Star agreed.

"For sure." Sam agreed.

"Am I giving you a ride back?" Finn asked Sam. Sam nodded, looking down at his brother and sister who looked exhausted and yet extremely happy.

"Grab your candy guys and lets go!" Sam said, ushering them towards the car. Star and Rachel remained on their front lawn, watching the boys leave.

"Wait!" a little shriek shouted, and Stacy came running towards Star and jumped into her arms for a hug.

Star 'awww-ed' and hugged her back. Stacy didn't want to let go, so Star carried her back to Finn's car and dropped her into Sam's arms.

"Thank you." Sam said sweetly.

"No problem. She's a sweet girl. Your brother too." Star said as she waved to Stevie.

Sam shook his head, "Yeah, but, thanks for everything."

Star looked at him curiously, but he just hugged her as a goodbye. The hug wasn't as surprising as the words he whispered into her ear.

"By the way, you look really hot."

Star smiled and shoved him away playfully. He just smiled back, got back into Finn's car and they drove away.

Rachel put her arm over her cousins shoulders, "So did you have fun?"

Star replayed the whole night in her head and just smiled.

"Yes."

**Sorry for not posting in such awhile, I've had these chapters written, but it's such a long process to post on -_- Thank you to my reviewers!**


	8. First Kiss

**Glee FF: I do NOT own anything affiliated with Glee, all rights go to it's owners.**

Chapter 8:

"So what did you use to do for Thanksgiving?"

Star shrugged, "My last thanksgiving wasn't much to brag about, but there was turkey!" Star laughed nervously.

It was the morning, classes hadn't started yet and Star found herself talking to fellow glee-clubber Kurt Hummel. In just a few days they had connected from the similarity of losing a parent. Though it was a sullen topic it was something they both had come to live with. At least on the outside.

"Yes well my father insists on watching football. It's like really, I have an awesome feast in the kitchen and he's glued to the TV." Kurt kept on as he grabbed books from his locker and shut it. Star had already gotten her things from her locker, which was not anywhere near Kurt's.

Star laughed as the school bell rang. She and Kurt barely turned around when Kurt was shoved back against his locker, his head hitting the combination lock very violently. Star noticed the large jock walking on as if he didn't do anything and ran at him furiously.

"What's your problem?" She yelled out at him as she shoved his large self to get his attention, he barely budged. Instead he turned around to glower at her.

"You're really going to do this again?" Star realized who the jock was and spat back out at him.

"Oh excuse me Karofsky. I thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine." Star retorted as she gave him another shove; he took a step back and tried to shrug her off.

"If you knows what's good for you you'd back off, new girl." Karofsky shouted back, his eyes averted back and forth to the surrounding student body that had gathered to watch.

Star rolled her eyes, trying to get in his face she spat out, "If you know what's good for you you'd apologize to my friend and quit being a jerk!"

Karofsky leaned closer to her and growled, "Get out of my face."

Star squinted her eyes into a terrifying gaze, "Make me." She then felt a tug at her arm and realized it was Kurt.

"You're making a scene." He whispered, trying to pull her away. Star resisted and gave Karofsky a hotly glare.

"I don't care." Star said defiantly, though she knew she was going overboard. She attempted to shove Karofsky one last time when another body came between them and started to push Star back.

Star was stunned when this additional person spoke out, "I think this is enough excitement for the morning. Karofsky, bro, how bout leaving my friends alone?"

Karofsky looked just as surprised as Star felt, he recovered, "Screw you, Puckerman." And he turned over his shoulder to walk away. The remaining on-lookers also proceeded to class.

Puck turned around to face Star, his body was so close to her.

"You're crazy, Star." Kurt blurted out, obviously shaken by the whole incident.

Star turned away from Puck to give Kurt an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, but you need to stand up to bullies. Don't let people like Karofsky push you around."

Kurt scoffed and he glanced to Puck, "Puck, could you please explain to her that getting pushed around is something we've had to deal with for a long time now. That these Neanderthals are never going to change."

Star glanced at a nonchalant Noah Puckerman who simply shrugged in agreement.

"Well they should." Star simply stated. Kurt rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Well they're not."

Star followed Kurt with her eyes before he turned a corner and disappeared. She turned on her heel to face Puck who didn't seem fazed by the whole scene. "Can you explain to me what I did wrong?"

Puck shrugged, "Besides going all crazy cat lady on Karofsky, not much."

Star sighed at the comment and began to walk away from him and towards class, Puck quickly caught up to walk by her side, "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be locked up?"

Puck smirked down at her, his hands were in his pockets as he walked beside her, "I escaped, but don't tell anyone or else I'll have to hold you hostage."

Star half-heartedly laughed, "You shouldn't say that, someone might think you're telling the truth."

Puck shrugged, "I am."

Star rolled her eyes, "Sure. Let me guess, you're out for community service?"

"No." Star gave him a 'look' to which he sighed and said quietly, "Yes."

The tardy bell rang and they barely walked in to Mr. Schuster's room. Mr. Schuster opened his mouth to shout at them for being late but when he caught sight of Puck he stopped, "Welcome back, Noah."

"It's good to be back, Mr. Schue." He said as he and Star took their seats beside each other. Star barely glanced at him to smile when she noticed it, Puck looked very different. As Mr. Schuster commenced to start class with Imperativos, Star leaned over to Puck.

"Since when did you have a Mohawk?" He looked at her surprised before smirking and running his hand over it.

"Pretty sweet, huh? I finally grew it back."

Star raised a brow at this, "Back? And since when did you have gauges."

Puck ignored her questions and leaned towards her, giving her a once over, "Since when did you become so hot?"

Star scoffed at the question and leaned back in her seat, "I don't know what you're trying to prove with this new look."

Puck's face fell and he glared at her, "I'm not trying to prove anything. Believe it or not but I've rocked this since way before you started coming here."

Star shrugged, "Your bad-ass façade is getting old."

Puck leaned back into his own seat, "Since when have you become such a Rachel Berry."

For some reason, it felt like a slap to the face. Star whipped her head around to glare at Puck, "I'm nothing like Rachel."

Puck smirked, "Prove it."

"Let's welcome back, Noah Puckerman!"

Glee club meeting started with the not so usual welcoming party but continued with some interesting info such as glee clubs new competition. Some group called the warblers and another group of old people. Star wasn't paying much attention as usual, her mind absorbed in the things that happened in the morning.

Sam had bumped into her in the hallway and it turns out he and Quinn are in a serious relationship now.

"I thought you were with Puck." Sam had said. Star had looked at him with utter confusion.

"What makes you think that?" Star asked, still stunned.

Sam had shrugged, "Before he went to juvie you guys acted like a couple, I just assumed."

'How on earth did we act like a couple?' Star wanted to scream at him, 'I'd rather be a 'couple' with you!' But those thoughts never emerged on the surface. Instead she acted like they didn't have that conversation at all when they bumped into each other yet again on their way to glee club.

She sat next to Finn, steering clear of Puck and even Sam.

"Since it seemed to get you guys jazzed up about Sectionals last year," Mr. Schue continued, "I want to make this week our second annual boys versus girls' tournament"

Everyone cheered excitedly. "So split up into two groups and figure out what songs you're going to sing."

Rachel turned around towards Star and the rest of the girls who had scooted together. Santana gave Star her usual glare but Star was more angered by Quinn's presence than any. Rachel pulled out her binder and started throwing out ideas. Star barely listened in as Rachel suggested they do a mash up of Barbara Streisand.

"Rach," Star finally spoke up, "Why don't we do something more...I don't, popular?"

"Barbara is classic!"

"I agree with Star." Mercedes added, "Streisand may be good but can't we move past show tunes?"

Rachel scoffed. Brittany nodded and Santana just shrugged.

"Exactly what do you have in mind, Star?" Quinn asked, which made Star jump a little.

Star shrugged, "I don't know. I was thinking The Beatles or Aerosmith."

Quinn scoffed, "They're just as ancient as Barbara."

"But they are pretty popular even now." Tina added.

"Yes, but they're a rock band." Rachel tried once more, "This is boys versus girls. Star I know you've never done this before but we usually pick music that shows not only our talent but our femininity."

Star rolled her eyes, "Whatever, it was just a suggestion."

Though it seemed like Mr. Schuster must've been listening in or something because the next day he changed the assignment, "We're just making an adjustment. Boys you are now going to be doing songs traditionally sung by girl groups. And girls, try some classic rock, The Who, The Stones. The more opposite your choice, the more points you get."

Star couldn't help but smile smugly as she leaned over to Rachel, "Hah." Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Star, Star, Star!" Rachel ran into Star's room, her pink binder in hand. "I need your help with outfit selections!"

Star sat up from her bed where she was playing a game on her smart phone and looked over at Rachel's binder.

"I was thinking we could wear animal print, or bright pink puffy skirts with the traditional black vests and/or band tees. A sort of Avril inspired look –" Rachel stopped abruptly, taking in Star's features. Star scrunched up her nose in dismay. Rachel sighed, "What? It's cute! And rocker-ish…"

"Rachel!" Star laughed, "Think classic rock, as in black leather pants and jackets."

Rachel gulped as she sat down next to Star, "I don't believe I own such clothing."

Star laughed once more, "Then I guess it's time to go shopping."

Rachel squealed, "Now that I can get into! Let's invite all the girls!"

Star's smile faded at the thought of Quinn going along with them. Thankfully, Rachel was so absorbed in the assignment she barely noticed.

The whole time at the rather small Lima mall, Star tagged along with Mercedes looking for outfits, leaving the other girls behind. "You okay?" Mercedes asked as they looked at the cute boots in the store the were currently in.

Star shrugged, "I've been better."

"Is it Puck?"

Star's eyes widened and she looked at Mercedes dumbfounded. Mercedes just laughed, "What?"

"I see the way you two look at each other." Mercedes said with a grin. Star rolled her eyes.

"There is not anything between Puck and I." Star said with a laugh. At that moment the rest of the glee girls passed the store they were in. Quinn was with them and she was sporting her cheerios uniform as usual. Star's thoughts were instantly on Sam and Halloween. She smiled softly at the thought.

"What?" Mercedes said, leaning over to get a better look at Star. Star let out a nervous cough and shook her head.

"Nothing."

Mercedes laughed, "Day dreaming about Puckerman?"

Star's smile faded away, "Not exactly."

It was another day at school and Star was by her locker, taking out her needed book when someone nearly ran into her.

Her books fell out of her hand and landed on her foot. Star let out a small cry.

"Oh dang, I'm so sorry."

Star let out another silent cry at the sight of Sam helping pick up her books. Star shook out her leg and waved her hand, "No big deal." She breathed out in pain. She definitely picked the wrong day to wear sandals. "I'm fine." She said to herself in hopes that she would be.

Sam put her books in her locker and shut it before turning towards Star. Star was still jumping up and down on one foot, saying to herself over and over, "I'm fine. I'm okay."

Sam nearly laughed but put his arm around her, "Here, I'll take you to get an ice pack."

Star felt her cheeks heat up from his touch, "It's okay really, I'm fine."

"No you're not." Sam retorted and he escorted her towards the closest office, Coach Beiste's office. Sam looked uncomfortable while asking for an ice pack from Coach Beiste which Star found weird since she was his coach. But she shrugged it off as she sat in the hall that led towards the boys' locker room and the weight room.

"Here." Sam gently lifted her foot and laid the ice pack on it. Star cringed in pain and sucked in a quivering breath.

"Is she going to be alright Evans?" Coach Beiste's masculine voice called out as she emerged in front of them. Sam didn't meet her eyes but nodded and Beiste walked out of the hall towards the main building.

Star gripped the side of the bench she was sitting on, "Why exactly were you running in the halls?"

Sam frowned, "I'm sorry. I just – Quinn's been on my case about something really stupid that she doesn't understand." She noticed him blush lightly.

"What about?" Star asked as Sam sat next to her.

Sam smiled shyly, "It's kind of embarrassing."

Star shrugged, "Try me."

Sam's smile faded and he glowered down at his hand, "I did a really stupid thing that could hurt someone's feelings."

Star shifted in her seat uncomfortably as he continued, "I said 'Beiste' while me and Quinn were…making out."

Star tensed up at the thought of Quinn and him making out but then her thoughts snapped to the conversation at hand, "Wait, Beiste? As in Coach Beiste?" She pointed towards the office that was no longer occupied by Beiste herself.

Sam nodded, "Finn was saying how I needed a buzz kill to cool down, you know? And well, I just thought of Beiste and I was…cooled."

Star shifted again, "So you're saying that you think of Beiste so you don't…" She blushed, "Get too 'excited'."

Neither of them could meet the others eyes as Sam nodded. Star wanted to scoff and yell at him for his insensitivity but the words escaped her. She shifted on the bench again and pulled herself up. Sam quickly got to his feet to help her out.

"I'll be fine." She said before he could touch her. Sam frowned.

"Are you mad at me?"

Star bit her lip, whether it was from the pain in her foot or the conversation at hand, she didn't know. "No. I just have to go. Us girls are adding sequins and stuff to our outfits for the mash-up."

He nodded, his shoulders slumped in relief, "Well, at least let me help you there."

Star nodded and was relieved that the walk to the music room wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. Though running into Puck on the way there was quite painful.

Puck was accompanied by Artie who looked at Star with worry, "Are you okay?"

Star managed a nod though she was distracted by the way Puck was looking at her. Star had her arm placed over Sam's shoulder and Puck was just smirking at them. She squinted her eyes at him, "What?"

Puck shrugged, still smirking. She scowled at him before removing her arm around Sam, "I can get there from here."

"You sure."

Star nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay." Sam nodded before turning away.

"What happened to you?" Puck finally asked, that smirk still plastered on his face.

Star shrugged as she tried to walk past him, "I hurt my foot." Puck moved in front of her, blocking her way to the music room, "Can you move, I'm trying to get to the choir room?" She said, exasperated.

"I was trying to help you, but if you want to be that way, go ahead." He teased, moving out of the way.

Star rolled her eyes at him, "Jerk."

"Home wrecker."

Star stiffened, the hand she placed on the wall to help herself stand clenched into a fist, she turned around to face the smirking Noah Puckerman, "What was that?"

She noticed Arties eyes widen as Puck shrugged casually, "What was what?"

"You just called me," Star pointed an accusing finger at him before jabbing it on his chest, "…a home wrecker." She said between clenched teeth.

Puck chuckled, "Well, if the panties fit."

Star scoffed, "You're unbelievable Puckerman."

Puck shrugged, "What? I know a lot of home wreckers, hell technically I've been one. I'm not judging you, just stating a fact."

"I am not a home wrecker!" She yelled at him. The thing he did next surprised Star. He yelled back.

"Then what was that!" Puck shouted, pointing in the direction Sam just left from.

Star flinched in surprise but found her voice again, "What is with you? Ever since you came back from juvie you've been putting up this bad boy act and it isn't cute."

It was Puck's turn to scoff. "Whatever." He grabbed Artie's wheelchair and headed for the choir room, "I don't have time for you."

Star rolled her eyes, she was fuming and she was definitely not going to the choir room when he was going there. So she limped her way to the nurses office to get a wrap.

"Star!" Rachel rushed in just minutes after the nurse wrapped her foot. "Why didn't you call me, what happened?"

Star slowly stood up, "I dropped my textbooks on my foot." She said, cringing. The nurse handed her crutches.

"Oh no." Rachel muttered, "Will you be able to perform tomorrow?"

"She'll be fine." The nurses stern voice spoke up, "Just stay off the foot and it'll heal."

Rachel escorted her to her locker to get her bag, "Why didn't you come to the choir room to help? You left me alone with those insufferable girls." Rachel said with a grimace.

"I was obviously busy with other things." Star remarked as she shut her locker. The release bell had rung and kids swarmed the halls. "Let's just get out of here."

Star slid her foot into her boot whilst biting her lip in pain. She slowly stood on it, putting all her weight on that one foot. She smiled in satisfactory that she could actually stand on it without collapsing.

"Star! We're starting!" Rachel's voice called out. Star nodded and pulled her hair out of the ponytail and gave it a shake.

"Start me up! Start me up!" One by one the waltzed in, the music blaring and the lights they had set up shining. Star walked in before Rachel, making her way to the line of mics as Rachel sang the first verse.

"Whoa, Tommy use to work on the docks. Unions been on strike, he's down on his luck, it's tough. Oh, so tough."

Rachel joined as they all sang, "Oh we got to hold on, ready or not. You live for the fight when that's all that you've got. Start me up, we're halfway there, whoa living on a prayer. If you start me up, oh."

Mercedes sauntered to the front singing, "Kick on the starter give it all you got. You gotta, you gotta. I can't compete with the riders in the other heat. Yeah, yeah! I'll make a grown man cry. I'll make a grown man give it a shot."

"Start me up! We're halfway there, oh living on a prayer!"

"Living on a prayer!" Rachel and Star slid to a mic, singing together in their best raspy rocker voice. Rachel the soprano and Star the alto.

They all waltzed to the solo guitarist; Star had wanted to just grab the guitar and play it herself but stuck with swinging her dark locks around like the other girls. "Oh, we gotta hold on, ready or not!"

They made their way back to the mic stands except for Star who stood in front of them all singing, "You live for the fight when that's all that you've got! Oh, we're halfway there. Living on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it I swear! Whoa, we're living on a prayer!"

"Living on a prayer!" Star sauntered forward with the rest of the girls. She couldn't help but stare at Puck before turning around and finishing the song, "You've gotta start me up!"

They applauded and Rachel grinned giddily at Star.

"Ladies very, very impressive! What was it that made you guys choose those songs?"

Rachel put a hand on Star's back, "Well…"

A cheerio ran in and handed Shuster a note. "Coach said to give you this."

"Star!" Rachel cheered again, "That was so exhilarating!"

Star smirked, "That's rock for you."

It was just another glee club meeting as Star sat between Artie and Kurt. Or so she thought at first.

"Well, I genuinely hope you guys are happy," Mr. Schue began. Star furrowed her brows at his question, "because Coach Beiste has quit."

Finn spoke up quickly, "Wait, what? That's terrible!"

"Yeah, that's not what we want." Sam added. Just the sound of his voice made Star flinch.

"That's the opposite of what we want, the football team was actually winning." Artie remarked.

"Well then you'd better put your heads together and find a way to get her back fast," Mr. Schue looked angry and Star still had no idea what he was talking about. "because I am actually ashamed of you. You really hurt someone who was a great addition to this school."

"I'm sorry, what exactly did we do?" Rachel asked, reading Star's mind.

"No, no. It's us, the boys." Star looked at him curiously before realization hit. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment for them.

"And Tina." Mike added. Star nearly laughed at this.

"We sort of figured out" Finn began, "that picturing Beiste while making out was even better than a cold shower." Star couldn't help it and snorted in amusement, "I-I mean, I don't…ever."

"Can I just say, that this is what happens when people don't put out." Santana said, Star had to roll her eyes at this. "If everyone just put out we would have a winning football team."

"William." The principal waltzed in, "I need to see you and Noah Puckerman in my office, please."

Star didn't dare turn to look at Puck, her eyes barely glanced at him as he was escorted out of the choir room.

"Well, I wonder what he did this time."

It was Friday and Star couldn't be more thankful for the upcoming weekend.

"Star!" she heard a familiar voice call out and turned around to see a smiling Kurt walking towards her with a handsome guy next to him. He was wearing a red and black blazer, it almost looked like a school uniform, "Star, this is Blaine, he's a Warbler."

Star shook his hand, "You're not spying are you." Star teased.

Blaine laughed, "Of course not, I was just helping out Kurt."

Star looked at Kurt curiously. Kurt's smile had wavered a bit but he cleared his throat, "I just want to apologize for the other day. I shouldn't have got mad at you like that, you were only trying to help me out."

Star looked at him confused until it finally dawned on her, "Oh, the whole Karofsky thing? Yeah, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have caused a scene."

"What you did took a lot of courage, and I'm glad you were there to stick up for me." Kurt said, his sad eyes looking into hers.

Star shook her head before pulling him into a hug, "It's the least I could do."

When they pulled apart, Kurt gripped his bag and said, "Well Blaine and I are going off-campus for lunch."

"Care to join us?" Blaine added.

Star shook her head, "No thanks, but you two have fun." As they walked away, Star whispered to herself, "Their so going to date." With a laugh, she turned around only to knock into a hard figure.

She gripped her forehead and looked up to meet Sam's green eyes, she laughed again, "We have to stop meeting like this."

Sam chuckled with her, "So, how's your foot."

Star nonchalantly glanced down at her no longer bandaged foot, "Much better." She glanced back up at him and that's when she remembered what Puck said to her. She cringed at the memory, "So, have you apologized to Beiste yet?"

Sam shook his head, "We're working on it, just make sure you're there after school."

Star nodded, "I'll be there."

"I don't get it. It's boys against the girls, but…what's the winner get?"

Coach Beiste spoke up as the boys assembled themselves in front of the room. Star was seated next to Mercedes and Coach Beiste, smiling at the well-dressed boys.

"We were hoping for your forgiveness." Finn said with a shrug.

Sam nodded, "Yeah we just wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings."

"Coach Beiste, we think you're awesome" Finn began, "and even though you're all hard and tough on the outside, it doesn't mean you're not the opposite on the inside."

"Like a chocolate turtle." Star nearly burst out laughing at this and had to cover her face with her hands.

"Totally. You're nougaty, and we totally get that now. You're like a mash-up."

"Why don't you guys just get to the song?" Mr. Schue urged.

"Totally." Artie said with a smirk in Finn's direction (Star again stifled her laughter) and then smiled at Coach Beiste, "This mash-up is dedicated to you, Coach, hard and badass on one hand, and…soft and girly on the other."

"We hope it makes you smile," Puck spoke up. Star couldn't help but glance at him sadly. "cause when you smile you're pretty, and it lights up the room. Seriously." Star smiled at this. Was Puck's reign of being Mr. Badass over?

The music began to play and the boys started doing cute little dance moves that had Star and a couple of other girls moving to the beat, "Here we go! Stop in the name of love, before you break my heart.

"Think it over." Artie sang. "I wear tight clothing, high heel shoes. It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute. No, no."

Puck jumped to the front, doing dance moves that made Star laugh, "I like rap music, wear hip-hop clothes, that doesn't mean I'm out selling dope. No, no, no."

"Before you can leave me you've got to learn how to see me. I said, stop in the name of love, before you break my heart. Free your mind and the rest will follow. Think it over. Be color blind, don't be so shallow."

"I've known of your –" Star gushed at Sam's voice, but he had his eyes on Quinn, "your secluded nights. I've even seen her maybe once or twice. But it's a sweet expression," he sang to Coach Beiste before his eyes flickered towards Star as he made his way back with the other guys, "worth more than my love and affection."

"Before you can meet me, you've got to learn how to see me, I said. Stop in the name of love, before you break my heart. Free your mind and the rest will follow. Oh, oh. Be color blind, don't be so shallow."

"Stop in the name of love, free your mind. Stop. Oh, free your mind." They slowly walked forward, and to Star's surprise, Puck sauntered right in front of her, singing along with the other guys but his eyes locked on hers.

"Before you can meet me you got to learn how to see me. I said, stop in the name of love, before you break my heart." Puck leaned closer to Star, doing funny little dance moves and she seriously thought he was going to lean in and kiss her on the cheek, but they broke away to surround Beiste, "Free your mind, stop in the name of love before you break my heart. Oh, think it over. Free your mind and the rest will follow. Will stop!"

Star applauded excitedly with the other girls.

"That was really good. I liked it." Coach Beiste stood up, "Thank you."

"Get over here!" Artie declared as all the boys leaned in to hug Coach Beiste. Star again applauded, what a great way to end the week.

The glee members began to disperse and Star made her way outside where she'd wait for Rachel to take her home.

"Hey, Wayland!"

Star cringed at his voice but stopped in her tracks and turned around to see a smirking Noah Puckerman. Though there was something about his features that didn't make the smirk look so mocking.

"Puckerman." She greeted back.

His smirk faded and his tone turned to seriousness, "Look, about the other day." Star looked at him suspiciously, he noticed. "I'm sorry, okay? I was being a jerk." He said with a shrug.

Star smiled half-heartidly at his apology, "It's fine, I'm over it." She began to turn on her heel when his hand clung to her arm and turned her back around.

"That's it?" He said with confused eyes. Star shrugged out of his grip.

"What do you want me to say? We were both being stupid so it's whatever."

"I wanted to tell –" Puck sighed, "I was talking with Artie awhile ago. I was thinking about ditching but he convinced me not to. He was saying something about hanging out with someone who's a good influence on me…" He paused, and Star nodded for him to go on, "and I think that someone might be you."

There was a moment of an awkward silence but Star smiled and nodded, he grinned, "Of course, you know I do consider us friends Puck." She said with a laugh.

His grin faltered, "Friends?"

She shrugged, "Well yeah, what else –"

Star gasped but the noise was muffled. Puck cupped her face in his hands and smashed his lips against hers. The kiss was hot and fast which were also the perfect words to describe Puck. Star's eyes had widened in surprise but she couldn't help but lean into the kiss, deepening it, her own sense of longing taking over her.

One of his hands moved to the back of her neck, twining his fingers in her hair and tipping her face up to his. The kiss seemed urgent and passionate all at once; he slid his hands down her arms and onto the small part of her back, pushing her closer. Star's own hands rested on his chest, she could feel his heart beating fast as she was sure her own heart was beating just as quickly.

A memory, a flashback played in Star's mind of her on a bed, sobbing.

_Please, don't._

Stars eyes snapped open and she pushed hard on Puck's chest, pushing their lips apart. Puck look stunned, but Star being on the verge of tears turned on her heel and ran for the exit of the school building.

Once out of the building, she leaned against the wall and cradled her arms around her chest, shaking her head so the memory would go away. Something did make it go away, but it wasn't her physical movement.

She reached her hand up and gently touched her lips; they still tingled from the kiss.

Star barely managed a smile as she thought of how they were wrapped in each other's arms. The boy who drove her crazy, who yelled at her and teased her…, just kissed her.

Her first real kiss.

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but Glee season two is on Netflix and so expect for chapters!**

**I was keeping with the theme of episode 'Never Been Kissed' so TA DAH! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Truth Comes Out

Chapter 9:

"Mis is emeball." Rachel mumbled behind her face mask.

Star rolled over in her bed to peer up at Rachel who was holding a tray that held a bowl of chicken soup. Star grabbed at her tissue box and attempted to sit up as Rachel laid the tray over here. "What did you say?" Star's voice was a low rasp and she cringed at the feeling in her throat.

Rachel backed up a good few feet before pulling down the mask, "I said this is terrible. First Mr. Schue gets sick and now you." Rachel reached in her pocket and pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted it on her palms, "I just hope I don't catch this monkey virus."

"Well don't let that big girl sneeze on you." Star said as she blew her nose for the umpteenth time. Rachel cringed.

"Zizes is the least of my worries." Rachel said as she rubbed her hands together, "Who's going to take over glee club?"

Star lazily picked up her spoon and ladled the soup into her mouth. She relaxed at the warmness in her throat and let out a small groan of delight. "I don't know." Her voice was back to normal, but only for a second until it cracked and returned to its rasp.

"We need Mr. Schue back, sectionals is in two weeks!" Rachel was now pacing by the door.

Star continued to eat her soup, "If Mr. Schuster feels as bad as I do, you guys will just have to get a sub."

Rachel waved her hand as if swatting that idea away, "That's not necessary." She stopped pacing and put a hand to her chest dramatically, "I'll just have to take over."

Star nearly choked on her soup, "Yeah, I'm sure everyone will enjoy that." She dropped the spoon on the tray and pushed the tray away, "I'm done." She moaned out before lying back on the bed.

Rachel quickly put her mask back on and hurried towards the tray to pick it up. She mumbled something and then retreated towards the door.

Star wanted to die. Just close her eyes and drift away into darkness. This sickness was just too painful for her. Her body just shut down in a matter of days after Lauren Zizes sneezed on her.

Star couldn't even enjoy the blissfulness of knowing that Puck actually cared about her, in some way or another. What else could that kiss have meant? Star let out another groan. She didn't want to think, she wanted sleep.

_I felt a weight on my shoulder and shifted my body to see what it was. A pair of brown eyes looked over me, those eyes held kindness and yet there was something there that shouldn't have been._

"_Still feeling sick, darling?" My mothers sweet voice rang out as her hand moved from my shoulder and felt my forehead._

_I shook from not only her touch but the chills that kept running through my skin. Tears welled in my eyes, "I don't like this." I pulled my blanket to cover my face. "I don't like feeling this way."_

_I felt my mothers weight shift the bed as she sat beside my lying body, "It's only a cold, you'll feel better."_

"_When?" I whined under the sheets._

_My mother's weight shifted again as she gathered me in her arms and laid beside me. I tried to shake away from her._

"_No, you'll get sick."_

_Her soft laughter filled the room, "I'll be fine." So I cuddled closer to her, laying my head on her chest. I could feel the soft thrum of her heart beat as she played with my hair. I relaxed in her arms and looked up at the ceiling._

"_Can you sing to me?" I whispered._

_She stopped playing with my hair and grasped my hand in hers. Her hands were unlike daddy's. They were small, like mine and soft._

_She began to hum. I could feel the vibrations emanating from her._

"_If I could tell the world just one thing it would be that we're all okay. And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful and useless in times like these. I won't be made useless. I won't be idle with despair. I will gather myself around my faith or light the darkness most feared._

"_My hands are small I know but they're not yours they are my own, but they're not yours they are my own and I am never broken."_

_She continued to hum the song, holding my hands in hers as I drifted to sleep._

"_I love you, mommy."_

"_I love you too, Star."_

Star woke, tears falling and she sobbed into her pillow. She sat up, her hands clenched and she threw her tear soaked pillow across the room. With a loud CLANK it hit a portrait hanging from her wall and it fell to the floor.

Star's eyes widened and she quickly got up and went to pick up the picture frame. She stopped suddenly, her hand outstretched, as she saw who the picture was of.

"Mom." Star croaked out as her fingers touched the glass. Her mother, dressed in her Sunday best with baby Star gathered in her hands. Star felt more tears welling in her eyes and she grasped the picture. "I miss you so much." She croaked out again, looking at the picture with angry eyes, "Why'd you have to leave me? You were supposed to stay strong." She let out an angry sob as she stood up and returned the picture to where it was, "Why'd you let that happen to me? You were supposed to be there for me."

There was no answer, Star wasn't expecting one. She continued to sob as she slid down against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. She just noticed the soft glow of the moonlight shining into her bedroom.

"I will get down on my knees and I will pray." Star tried to sing between sobs. "I will get down on my knees and I will pray."

"My hands are small I know but they're not yours they are my own, but they're not yours they are my own and, I am never broken."

Star's sobbing and tears had stopped, she took a shaky breath. "We are never broken."

"Star."

Star knew who it was before even craning her neck towards the door. Rachel quickly kneeled down beside her, the worry obvious on her face. "Are you okay?"

Star shook her head, the tears were gone but the suppressed anger was still there. "No. I can never be okay."

Rachel laid a hand on her shoulder, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I lied to you." Star still shook her head, thinking of the horrible memories Puck's kiss had brought. "I told you that was it, but there was more. So much more."

Rachel sat on her knees, she frowned. "What happened?"

Star covered her hands to her face, trying to steady her voice. She had to tell someone. She hadn't told ANYONE, ever. Finally, she turned to Rachel, "I was raped."

Rachel's mouth hung agape, Star could see the tears welling in her eyes, it only made Star want to cry so she glared at her hands. "When my mom had her…'friends' over, they just got so wasted and…one of them stumbled into my room and…he was so much bigger than me and…I screamed for my mom but she….she was so messed up in the head she never heard me and I…I didn't know what to do! So I just kept screaming and screaming but he didn't leave me alone –!" By this point Star was sobbing again. Rachel had scooted closer and was holding her in her arms, crying with her.

"And you've never told anyone?" Rachel's body trembled as she held onto her. Star bit her lip, trying to stop the pain in her gut that she got whenever she even thought about that horrid time.

"I couldn't." Star choked out, "I didn't even know who he was or what he really looked like to tell the police. I didn't even go to the hospital after that, I just cried and cried and hoped that my mom would sober up enough to listen to me. But she never did."

"I am so," Rachel sobbed out, looking straight into Star's eyes, "so sorry."

They stayed like that, crying all night until the sun finally peeked through her window.

Star wiped at her face, though she knew there were no tears, Rachel was sleeping beside her, her head against the wall. Star nudged her and Rachel woke with a start.

"You're going to be late for school." Star said monotonously as she made her way to her tissues by her bed, the crying only made her cold worse. "And you might want to take something to make sure I didn't get you sick."

Rachel had stood up and was still looking at Star with worried eyes.

"Rachel." Star said slowly after blowing her nose, "Please don't tell anyone. Especially someone in glee club, I don't want them to know."

Rachel glanced down at her hands as if fighting an inner battle with herself. She finally looked back to Star and nodded.

"Thank you." Star turned over in her bed, listening for Rachel to leave. It took a minute, but she finally heard Rachel's footsteps retreating down the hall. Star closed her eyes and fell asleep once more.

It felt like only minutes, but later she heard her door open with a small creak.

"Rachel." Star moaned out, "I'm sleeping."

A familiar voice laughed and said, "It's not Rachel."

Star's eyes snapped open and without thinking she whirled around to see a smirking Puck walk into her room, a guitar strapped behind his back and what looked like a can of soup in his hands. "I come bearing gifts."

Star laughed a genuine laugh that she felt she hadn't done in awhile. Puck put the can on her nightstand and pulled her chair from by the keyboard and sat beside her bed. He looked at her with wide eyes, "You look horrible." He said seriously, before smiling.

Star felt her cheeks heat up and pulled the blanket over her head, "Go away! I'm a mess."

She heard Puck laugh, "I'm kidding, you look sick, it's whatever."

Star hesitantly pulled the blankets back and glared up at him. Why was he here at her weakest moment? "Why are you here?" She asked bluntly, she cringed at the sound of her croaky voice.

Puck shrugged, "Rachel said I should come by to cheer you up. Little did she know that I was already planning on coming over." He said with a wink and pulled his guitar in front of him.

Star sat up, "This should be good." She said with a laugh as Puck began to strum his guitar.

"If there's anything that you want, if there's anything I can do, just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you." He stood up. "I've got everything that you want, like a heart that's oh so true, just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you."

He moved closer to Star's bedside, leaning over her. Star blushed lightly. "I've got arms that long to hold you and keep you by my side. I've got lips that long to kiss you and keep you satisfied. Wooo!" He went back to dancing around her room, Star couldn't help but clap to the beat. "If there's anything that you want, if there's anything I can do, just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you.

"From me, to you. Just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you." He sat on her bedside, gazing into her eyes, "I've got arms that long to hold you and keep you by my side. I've got lips that long to kiss you and keep you satisfied. Woo!"

By this time, Star had caught along with the words and attempted to harmonize, "If there's anything that you want, if there's anything I can do, just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you.

"To you. To you."

Star applauded, still laughing. Then the laughing turned to coughing and she quickly leaned away from Puck and grabbed her tissues.

"Are you okay?" Puck tried to lean closer to her but Star nudged him away with her feet.

"I don't want to get you sick." She said mid-cough. Once recovering, she still tried to keep her distance from the Mohawk boy, "That was really sweet, but you should go. I'm contagious."

Puck looked surprised but he stood up and made for the door. He didn't even glance back, "See you at school." And with that, he was gone.

Star sighed and lay back on her bed, glaring up at the ceiling. "I hate being sick."

Later that day, Rachel quietly came in holding a tray. She had cooked the soup Puck had brought.

"Good," Star muttered out as she sat up, "I've got my appetite back." She ladled the soup into her mouth, she could actually taste the seasons in it and smiled at this. "Mmmm." She said with a chuckle and looked up at Rachel. Rachel frowned at her. "What?"

Rachel closed the door to her room and sat beside her bed. Star took note that Rachel wasn't wearing her mask, how careless of her. "We need to talk about what you told me last night."

Star dropped her spoon down, "I thought we did talk." Star choked out.

"You're a rape victim, Estelle." Rachel began, Star shh-ed her but Rachel continued, "You shouldn't have kept something like that bottled up and you need to go to a doctor."

Star frowned, "It was years ago, Rachel." Star said sternly, "They're not going to find evidence to convict that guy and I know for sure that I don't have an STD."

"How?"

Star rolled her eyes, "I'm not a complete idiot. I went to a local clinic to get checked. I didn't say I was raped which yeah, was probably stupid of me, but still. I'm fine."

Rachel reached out to her, "You're not fine, you're in denial and look, I got a pamphlet for you."

Star glared at the folded paper Rachel handed to her, "You went to Miss Pillsbury?"

"I didn't tell her about you." Rachel said quickly. "I told her I was doing research for my psychology class."

Star stared at her wearily, not completely convinced. "I think." Rachel tried, "I think you should tell my dads."

Star's eyes widened, "What? No!"

"You have to tell an adult, what better adult than your own uncles."

Star shook her head furiously, "I can't."

Rachel appeared to be begging, "Why not?"

"Because!" Star glared down at her hands, "Leroy is my mom's brother, he'll hate her even more."

Rachel shook her head, "He doesn't hate your mom."

"You don't notice the way he cringes whenever I mention her. She's like…a disappoint to the family. She's the druggie sister and I'm the whore daughter."

Rachel gasped and leaned closer to Star, "Is that what you think?" Star continued to glare at her hands, fresh tears streaming down her face. Rachel grasped her shoulders and made her look at her, "You were raped. You're not a whore or anything on that level. You are so much more than you know. You're talented, you're pretty, you're an amazing person and the past isn't going to change that."

Star relaxed at her words and wiped at her face. Rachel stopped her, grabbed a tissue and dabbed her cheeks. "When you're ready, I'll go downstairs with you, and we'll tell my dads."

Star opened her mouth to protest but Rachel shushed her, "We're you're family, Estelle. We'll never let someone hurt you again."

It took approximately one hour for Star to finally decide to walk down those stairs and go to Leroy and Hiram. It was tough and involved a lot more sobs, but they knew. It was weird how Star felt after that. They comforted her and took her to the doctor and much to Star's dislike, they took her to a psychiatrist. Just as she thought, not much could be done for justice, but as for Star, she felt as if a weight was lifted off her chest. She no longer had nightmares and she refused to shed tears over the incident ever again.

She was stronger because she finally spoke up and told someone. That's something she'll never regret.

Star slowly walked the halls of McKinley High towards the choir room. It had been a good few days of not seeing her friends.

She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Star!"

It was so strange, everyone applauded as she walked in. Star couldn't help but smile while still being confused.

The familiar blonde jumped down from his seat and hugged her, "Welcome back." Sam whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." Star whispered back, her cheeks heating up from his touch. When he let go, she beamed at the rest, "Thank you! It's good to be back."

The applause died down and Star went to sit by Rachel, she leaned over and whispered, "They don't know do they?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows but shook her head in realization, "Of course not. I know you didn't want me to tell them."

Star smiled, "Thank you."

"Well to catch you up, Star." Mr. Schuster began, holding a sheet of music in his hands, "We're learning a new song as a contender for sectionals. Singing in the Rain."

Star smiled, "I love that song." Most everyone gasped, she laughed, "What?"

"You're kidding right?" Artie was the first to speak up.

Star shrugged, "My mom use to sing that song to me whenever it rained."

Rachel smiled at her as Mr. Schue continued, "But since I know it's a bit old for you guys."

"A bit?" Mercedes retorted.

"I've had Miss Holiday help me modernize it and here are the results." Mr. Schuster handed out the sheet of music to everyone.

Star didn't even glance at it as she blurted out, "Who's Miss Holiday?"

At that moment a tall blonde who looked in her thirties waltzed in, "I be Miss Holiday." She said with a smirk.

"She's the rebellious sub we've had all week." Rachel informed quickly.

"I'm Star Wayland." Star said with wave.

"I know, we've missed you all week, I was hoping to her those vocal chords of yours and now I can!"

Star quirked a brow at this, "What?"

"You have my heart and we'll never be worlds apart, maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star. Baby, cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars and that's when you'll need me there, with you I'll always share. Cause I'm"

"Singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling I'm happy again, I'm laughing at clouds so dark up above. I'm singing, singing in the rain!"

"You can stand under my umbrella, ella ella, ay ay ay, under my umbrella ella ella ay ay ay ay ay ay."

Star hadn't had this much fun all week since she had been down with the sickness, but splashing and dancing on stage with the pouring stage water couldn't have been a better end to her hectic week.

"Cause I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds so dark up above, I'm singing singing in the rain. You can stand under my umbrella ella ella ay ay ay under my umbrella ella ella ay ay ay ay ay ay. It's raining raining, oh baby it's raining raining. Baby come here to me, come here to me. I'm singing in the rain. Just singing in the rain, the suns in my heart and I'm ready for love. My umbrella."

**Now you know what's been eating at Star, why she's not very trusting and 'giving' when it comes to the guys in her life. I know it's a touchy subject, but it's one Glee hasn't done (I think they should, I was so happy when the did the home abuse one) I think it's good to shed some light on it. It happens to a lot of people and even me so I think it's only fair to give advice in the way I know.**

**More chapters soon, not as despressing, I promise!**

**Thank for reading and please leave me reviews :) **


End file.
